A Very Blue Bloods Thanksgiving
by The Great Artiste
Summary: The annual Thanksgiving Day Season is upon us. What is the one gift the entire Reagan family would be eternally grateful to receive?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER:

I do not own Blue Bloods nor am I affiliated in any way with its network, writers, crew or cast. This is my first FanFic and is complete as published. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Thanksgiving had always been the most special of holidays for all of the Reagans', particularly Henry who wasn't overly excited spending 2011's Turkey Day hospitalized with a minor heart attack however, he had vastly improved over the past two years and the Reagan clan was primed and ready to celebrate Thanksgiving Day 2013 in style.

The day began ordinarily enough as one of the Reagan siblings and his sons arrived at the house on Harbor View Terrace in the tony section of Bay Ridge, Brooklyn, the same house where Frank and Mary Reagan nurtured and raised their four upstanding Irish Catholic children.

Frank Reagan sauntered into the kitchen just as Danny and his brood blew through the side door entrance like a whirlwind. "Morning Dad, Pops," said Danny dodging his sons Jack and Sean who pushed past him, overly excited to be spending Thanksgiving Day with their dad, grandfather, great grandfather, cousin and favorite uncle who were all going with them to the famous Macy's parade.

"HEY" Danny yelled to his boys. "Slow it down, this isn't Grand Central".

"Gotta love Thanksgiving Day" opined Henry. "The greatest parade in the world except of course for St. Patrick's Day."

"Yeah Gramps, that's a great way to portray the Irish in America". Countered Danny. "We march up Fifth Avenue at 10 a.m. waiving our flags and singing our songs only to stagger back down Third 12 hours later." "That's really something to proudly parade."

Henry glared at Danny who simply shrugged his shoulders.

Frank looked over at his father: "Can't argue the facts Pop."

"We're a proud and celebratory lot" replied Henry.

"Who will never turn down an excuse for a beer or a whisky" responded a voice from behind.

"Morning Kid" said Danny to his baby brother. "Nice bed hair, reminds me of Alfalfa from the Our Gang shorts."

"Shut up Danny" replied Jamie with a grin. "At least I have enough that I can be accused of having a bad hair day".

"Smart ass punk"

In walked Erin and Nicky who stood listening to the verbal sparring between the two brothers.

Frank just shook his head. "It's like they're 6 and 16 again only now they carry guns and shields."

"And a fancy law degree from HAHVAHD" quipped Danny.

Jamie looked at his oldest brother and gently shook his head: "You know Danny, if anyone in this family should be overjoyed and grateful that I have a law degree it's you." "In fact, at the rate you're accumulating civilian and departmental complaints I'll have to eventually get licensed to practice in New York if for no other reason than to defend your sorry butt at trial since Erin won't be able to."

Yeah golden boy? And why wouldn't Erin defend me?

"Because I'll be the one prosecuting you" announced Erin as she walked into the room. "And if I can swing it with the DA, I'll have Jamie appointed as my second chair" she grinned at her older brother, then looking at her youngest brother while tilting her head slightly to the left and nodding "So either way Jamie, you better plan on taking the Bar Exam sooner rather than later."

Danny's jaw dropped and for once he was speechless.

Frank just stood there, the only sign of mirth coming from his mustache and eyebrows which were both wiggling, a language of their own.

Henry let out a laugh "OK that's enough. Everyone get ready, the Bat Mobile is here to take us to the parade."

The Bat Mobile was the Reagan family euphemism for the black NYPD SUV which chauffeured the Commissioner to and from his home, office and other locations requiring his presence. As the Commissioner of the NYPD he was obligated to be present at, and a part of every major parade which took place on the streets of New York City.

Erin would remain at the house. Linda would join her shortly and together they would begin preparing the Thanksgiving Day meal which without Henry's help would go much more smoothly.

The Reagans enjoyed a flawlessly executed and otherwise uneventful Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade from the VIP stands overlooking the west side of Central Park. This year was special as Danny and Jamie were attending as civilians and the sons of the Commissioner. Usually they attended in full uniform or in plain clothes and patrolled the parade route providing protection and deterrence so that others could enjoy the festivities.

Returning home, Danny grabbed three beers, giving one each to Frank and Jamie before flopping down on the couch in front of the television. The first of three Thanksgiving Day football games would start at 1 p.m. and Danny wasn't about to miss the revitalized Detroit Lions taking on the Green Bay Packers.

Jamie plopped down next to him joined by Frank in his easy chair.

"Ah, Thanksgiving Day. Nothing but food, beer and football." Sighed Danny.

Jamie turned a sideways glance at his brother: "When it comes to food, every day is Thanksgiving for you." This earned him a headlock, noogies and tickles from Danny.

Frank looked over and felt a warm glow at the bond growing between his oldest and youngest and again, felt a lonely ache for the missing middle son.

Three hours later, the Lions had notched another win in the NFC North and the 4:30 p.m. game between the Dallas Cowboys and Oakland Raiders was in the warm up phase.

Erin looked into the room at her brothers. "OK you two lazy bums, get up. Jamie, start on the salad and Danny, you and the boys can set the table."

"Yes Ma'am" they both responded and turned off the T.V. They both grinned at their only sister amazed at how much she looked and sounded like their late mother, except that she had Frank's brown eyes. Erin, eight years Jamie's senior, had been more of a mother than a sister to him and he treated her with the same respect he had Mary.

While Danny, who was two years older than Erin, had been the protector of the siblings and would beat the snot out of anyone who ever hurt his sister, he still engaged in a fierce sibling rivalry with her. Jamie on the other hand looked up to Danny for his strength and street smarts, but he looked up to Erin for her compassion and knowledge. Danny was his hero but Erin was his conscience.

Erin studied her brothers noticing how different yet alike they were. Danny was more rugged and physical where Jamie was more refined and cerebral. Together, they made a vaunted team.

When Joe died, she was worried that the bridge between Danny and Jamie had been irrevocably lost but as the past four and a half years had shown her, they were growing closer and she couldn't help but smile at some of the things that came out of Jamie's mouth lately that sounded incredibly less like Joe, whom Jamie was more like, but in tune with what Danny would say. Erin shuddered at the thought of Jamie becoming another Danny.

Holidays always brought out the introspective side of Jamie and Erin. Danny probably dealt with things in his own way but he had a complete family with Linda, Jack and Sean. Erin's family had disintegrated and while she loved Nicky with all her heart, she still missed having that special someone in her life, in her arms and in her bed. A colleague of hers wanted to fix her up with a former ADA who was now a named partner in a white shoe Manhattan law firm, but when she asked around she was told that Harvey Specter was a playboy who was married to his career so that one was off the table. She met a real charmer over at 26 Federal Plaza and thought he may be someone to hook up with but later found out the details about Neal Caffrey so that one was squelched.

There were nights when she would have a girls' night out with other single ADA's such as Alex Cabot and Casey Novak but they all wound up having the same issues with men in New York City. Alex once coined it as "Bodies by Fisher, brains by Mattel."

As to Jamie, he had been jilted by his former fiance and had yet to trust anyone enough to get close to him. Of the four siblings, he put up the highest and strongest walls and played his cards closest to the chest unlike Danny and Erin who let everything hang out.

Erin had tried fixing him up with Casey knowing how Jamie liked red heads, but he politely refused claiming that he would find someone on his own. Casey had once quipped to Erin one night while out drinking that she thought Jamie was a hunk and wasn't sure if she wanted to sit him in her lap or put him across it. She'd just flip a coin and start at the end that won. Heads and it would be dueling tongues, tails her paddle would be dancing on his cheeks. Alex and Erin both spit up their drinks being utterly shocked at such a casual and erotic admission. Some day when she was really hammered she would have the courage to tell Jamie that story.

The entire family thought maybe there was some type of chemistry between Jamie and Frank's personal assistant, Detective Abigail Baker but Jamie would not tip his hand in either direction to that question.

Erin often recalled memories of her grandmother Betty, her mother Mary and her happy go lucky brother Joe, but Thanksgiving and Christmas brought them more into focus and it made her more grateful for the ones who were still here. She turned away as tears began coming to her eyes. Jamie immediately sensed this and went over to her where she buried her face into his shoulder. Danny brought up the rear and they all formed a group hug. Words were not needed. They were all missing the same loved ones, especially their late brother.

Growing up, the four siblings always went to each other with their problems and not to their parents as most children do. Mary was concerned but Frank fomented this was a good thing because it would make for stronger bonds and trust later in life when they would need each other more as their parents aged and died. Frank looked at his three remaining children and gave a brief nod of satisfaction while feeling a deep pang of love, and loss.

With sniffles complete and hugs and kisses and vows of love completed, Erin ordered her brothers to begin taking the food into the dining room.

The table, having been beautifully set earlier that afternoon now contained the culinary bounty accrued from the good works and efforts of the Reagan family.

Everyone joined hands as they bowed their head and jointly said Grace.

As was traditional, they each accounted what they were most grateful for in their lives at the conclusion of which, Henry had joking quipped "My cholesterol free mashed potatoes" and started to reach for the platter in front of him.

Erin jumped up. "Gramps, don't touch those, they aren't for you." Yours are warming in the oven I forgot to bring them out. Be right back."

Erin went into the kitchen and took the fat free spuds out of the oven, added a small amount of milk to slightly re-hydrate, stirred them and gave them two minutes in the microwave to reheat. She removed the casserole sized dish from the microwave, inserted a serving spoon and began heading towards the dining room when she heard the kitchen door open behind her.

Wondering who had come over she watched as a male figure entered the house wearing a long blue pea coat and a pork pie hat. His face was lowered and he was wearing sun glasses so she could not deduce who he was. He closed the door behind him and began to slowly enter the kitchen. Erin was about to call for her brothers when the man removed the hat and sun glasses and looked straight at her.

Erin froze as every emotional and psychological synapses in her body began firing at once overloading her central nervous system. She dropped the casserole dish which shattered on impact spilling Henry's spuds simultaneously letting out the longest, loudest and most anguished primal scream anyone in the Reagan family had ever heard, before collapsing onto her knees into the ruined taters.

Meanwhile, the Reagans were enjoying a small story from Frank as Erin was retrieving Henry's potatoes. Danny of course was already sneaking food because he could never sit still at a table without having something in his mouth. Linda had already slapped his hand twice for all the good it did.

When Erin's scream rang out everyone at the table froze. Jamie, who was closest to the kitchen jumped up from his chair simultaneously drawing his off duty sidearm as he ran into the kitchen. Danny was in the process of getting up while Frank and Henry held back everyone else.

Jamie arrived to find a strange man kneeling down next to a sobbing and shaking Erin, her face buried in his chest while she repeatedly punched him on both shoulders. His hands were firmly on her shoulders pulling her closer, but Jamie could only see the top of their heads.

Jamie aimed his sidearm at the intruder and said in a very calm and firm voice, one word at a time: "Take your hands off my sister." By now Danny had come into the kitchen from the other direction taking up his position from behind the stranger.

"You heard what he said get your hands off her now!" Danny roared.

The stranger gently pushed a still sobbing Erin away but now instead of hitting him she wouldn't let go but it gave him enough space to look up at Jamie. What Jamie saw shocked him to the core, his own knees beginning to turn to jelly, his sidearm falling to his side.

Danny was looking at Jamie and wondering what the hell was going on.

Jamie looked up at Danny with an expression of utter shock and then looked back down into eyes as blue as his own, as blue as their late mother's.

He was looking into the very much alive eyes of Joseph Conor Reagan.

"Jamie, who the hell is it?" yelled out Danny, his own weapon pointed at the stranger's back.

"Danny" Jamie's voice quivered "It's Joe, Joe's alive" and with that Jamie Reagan dropped down and began to cry as he hugged his older brother.

Danny Reagan slowly approached the stranger from behind. He put his right hand on the man's left shoulder while putting his gun against the man's left temple.

The stranger turned to his left and looked up at Danny. "Hi brother, I see that you haven't lost your winning personality over the years."

"DAD, GET IN HERE NOW!" bellowed Danny. "JUST DAD" he said more softly.

Danny holstered his gun and reached down to take Jamie's. He knelt down next to Joe and wrapped an arm around him.

He couldn't believe it was true. How after four and a half years had his younger brother suddenly materialized? Was this some kind of sick joke? If so, then who stood to benefit?

Frank came into the kitchen and saw the look of utter shock registering in Danny's face. He looked down to find Erin and Jamie curled into the man on the floor who was speaking very softly to them in a voice Frank could swear he knew. When the man looked up and said "Hi Pop" Frank thought his world had conspired to tear itself apart.

"Joe"? "Joseph Conor"? Frank's uttered so softly.

"Yes Dad, it's really me. I'd get up and hug you but as you can see I have a couple of shocked siblings that won't let me go. "It's good to see Danny hasn't changed though, I never could stand a sentimental kissy Danny as it would ruin the whole bad ass image he's spent 40 plus years cultivating."

"Shut up Joe" Danny automatically responded.

Jamie and Erin continued holding onto Joe for dear life not wanting to let him slip back to the grave.

Danny, Joe and Frank carefully helped up Erin and Jamie from the floor, Danny picking Erin up and carrying her to the couch while Joe and Frank helped Jamie walk over.

In the meantime, the rest of the family had come into the living room and couldn't believe what they were seeing. Joseph Conor Reagan was very much alive and the questions were about to begin, but Joe held them off at the pass.

"Please everyone." "I know that you all have a ton of questions and I'll answer them all but please, let me do this at my pace. I am so sorry for what I have put you through and I hope that after I have explained you'll forgive me or at least understand why it had to be done and why I was the one chosen."

Frank looked at his family and said "I don't know about all of you, but on this day of Thanksgiving, I am most grateful to have my boy back with us." "Let's everyone sit back down and finish dinner. Linda, would you please sent another place for Joe? Thank you."

They said Grace a second time and Joe completed the family tradition of giving thanks for returning to his family.

Danny stared daggers at Joe all through dinner to the point that Joe looked back over at him and said "Baker will be here in 30 minutes with a DNA test confirming that I am Joseph Reagan, son of Frank and Mary, big brother to Jamison, little brother to Erin and Daniel, grandson of Henry and Betty and uncle to Sean, Jack and Nikki."

Danny said: "Fine, if you're Joe, what did I tell you the day Jamie was born?"

Joe smiled. "I asked why did I have to be responsible for him as you were for me, and you said it's in the Big Brother Contract and that was in the Big Brother Manual you would give me to read so that I didn't make any mistakes."

I also remember the time that you wouldn't let Jamie sleep on the upper bunk in the cabin so Erin switched with him and you, not Jamie had the accident and Jaime's comment on bed wetting was "At least I'm not Niagara Falls."

Erin made a face at Danny. "That was so gross".

Danny had to admit, it was really Joe. He smiled at him. "Welcome home little brother."

Erin couldn't get close enough to Joe and kept mothering him all through dinner. Nikki also was snuggled up against her uncle causing Jamie a small bout of jealousy as he was Nikki's favorite uncle. Jack and Sean couldn't seem to form questions but answered Joe's as to their schools, friends, sports, etc.

Linda was the calmest of all just observing and to some degree, hiding anger that belied her usual calm understanding exterior. It's always the outlaws that piss off the easiest and who are the most protective of the families they marry into.

The front doorbell rang and Danny went to answer it. Abigail Baker walked in with an unknown female and asked if she could make an announcement to the family, which she proceeded to do.

"As requested on November 27, 2013 by Special Agent Robert Homer of the FBI, we extracted a blood sample from the 36 year old white male who is seated before you. Dr. Holloway who is here with me, extracted the sample and performed the DNA test. The sample was in her sole custody at all times. Based upon blood DNA we have from the shooting incident of May 15, 2009 as well as familial samples from emergency DNA typing performed on all Reagan family members, it is with absolute certainty that said white male is in fact, (taking a long pause to look straight at Frank) New York City Detective Joseph Conor Reagan."

Frank looked over at Joe and then up at Abigail. "Thank you Baker, Dr. Holloway." Danny escorted them out and returned ready to hear what Joe had been up to.

Finally Joe began to explain all but he felt that Jack and Sean were too young to hear parts of his story so he agreed to come upstairs later and have a separate talk with them.

Having fortified themselves with a glass of Irish neat, the rest of the Reagans settled in the den for Joe's story.

Joe sat in the center of the couch with Erin on one side and Nikki on the other. Frank and Henry were seated in their customary recliners with Jamie and Linda sitting on the love seat. Danny sat on the arm of the love seat next to Linda, looking like a cat ready to pounce.

Erin burrowed closer into her younger brother and rested her head on his shoulder.

Joe looked around the room at his family, sucked in his breath and said: "Ok, here we go but first, I have to lay some background so you understand what happened."

Joe's Story:

In 2007 I was recruited to join the Blue Templar by Sonny Malevsky. Dad, you were Chief of the Department at that time but I was told that in no way was I to ever divulge that I was a member.

At the time, I thought it was because I was a Reagan and that the Templar was charged with making sure the department stayed clean as in Gramp's days.

I was approached about six months later by the FBI who informed me that the Templar was not as kosher as I thought and would I begin doing some digging around to see what it was up to. Between mid 2007 and early 2009 I was able to discover that the Templar was taking out huge dope houses and drug scores along with any cash and fire arms they captured. The perps were either immediately deported, let go with the threat to keep their mouths shut and to get out of town, or they were outright executed by NYPD officers or detectives.

Jamie, you were right. I did leave that information for you to find and hoped that you would start to investigate on your own. I knew that your Harvard trained legal mind would look to put the pieces of the puzzle together as you used to do as a kid, rather than run out and roughshod over everyone as big brother usually does. This required finesse and patience which has always been Jamie's strongest characteristic.

Here I must digress. I have been accused of having had mom wrapped around my finger and that's why I got away with so much more than the rest of you. In fact, I listened to mom and had the best understanding of her and there was one critical piece of information that none of you knew and that I never got to impart to Jamie.

She knew that you would never be happy being a lawyer though she did want you to at least pass the bar and have that as a backup plan in case anything went wrong. She felt you would spend too much time thinking about a situation rather than reacting to it as this is what would endanger your life on the streets. In this regard she viewed Danny as the correct son to be a cop as he took action first and thought about it later, if at all. She wanted me to be a doctor or a shrink. She thought you and Erin would make a great team like when you were a kid and you two went at it with the logic puzzles. Anyway, she green lighted me to help you become a cop if you wanted which is why I sent you the admissions application. Unfortunately, May 15, 2009 happened before we could sit down and discuss it.

Sonny Malevsky was the one who shot me. He told the truth on that one. He was the head of the street ring as you know and Alex Bello ran everything out of the IAB. A classic case of who's watching the watchers, right? However Bello was only the #2 man on this enterprise. He reported to a guy at the CIA who to this day I have no knowledge of his name.

Jamie, the red headed woman who took over as your FBI handler was in fact a CIA agent that was the communications link from Bello to the CIA.

Anyway, with me, they must have figured that I was beginning to believe this was going beyond the NYPD and Bello received orders to take me out either through Malevsky or the red head. Lydia Gonzalvez was also in on this and she and I prepared for the hit. I began wearing a specialized Kevlar vest and a thin layer of armor around my chest. Between the two they would stop cop killers. I had my uniform jacket and shirt rigged with squibs with my blood.

When Sonny "shot me" I triggered the squibs and bit down on a caplet that knocked me out for about 30 min. The only gamble was that Sonny would not go for a head shot. I figured that he would not as that would be the one thing that would ruin his story. Only pros go for the head, not street punks. Also, it would enrage dad and Danny. Gonzalves would have gone straight to Danny had that happened.

Gonzalves knew that I was not dead and she went with my body in the ambulance that was actually an FBI vehicle. The medic at St. Victors was an FBI doctor who has E.R. privileges so he was in on it as well. The body you saw at the morgue was me, but I had been knocked out long enough to fool you.

At the funeral, it was a Hollywood mask over a plastic cadaver and the coffin was expertly weighted to approximate my being in there.

No, I was not at my funeral nor was I at Jamie's graduation from either Harvard or the Academy nor was I at the dedication at John Jay last year. I stayed away from anything remotely associated with the Reagans' publicly but I did come around all of you at one time or another.

After my funeral, I had some cosmetic surgery. I had dental implants to widen my jaw, I gained 30 lbs, wore brown contacts, had my hair dyed dark and trimmed to a brush cut and had a nose job so Danny is off the hook for busting it when I was 8 and again when I was 15. I also grew a goatee and wore either sunglasses or darker tinted lenses which hid my upper facial structure. I also had some tattoos applied which are now gone.

Nikki looked up: "What kind of tattoos and where did you have them put?"

Joe grinned: "Never your mind, you're my niece and knowledge like that is verboten to you."

I wore specialized shoes which raised me up almost 2 inches so combined with 30 extra pounds, you'd never recognize me. I have pictures to show you later with me near every one of you. I made sure I was kept apprised as to how everyone was doing and each time there was a serious injury or situation, I made it clear that I would jump ship and come home, the closest being when gramps had his heart attack and dad was shot.

Going back to my story, what we discovered was the Blue Templar was funneling drugs, cash and arms through one of New York's families. Care to guess which one Jamie? I almost soiled my pants when I saw you sitting with Nobel Sanfino in his Porsche. And the after Tesla beat the crap out you, I was about to come to your aid when Bianca arrived. When it appeared you could get out of there yourself I ducked back into the shadows.

Anyhow, Uncle Phil wanted to take over the Cappezaris but knew he couldn't get the approval of the other families so he worked out a plan to funnel cash and drugs stolen by the Templar to the CIA. In return, the CIA would retain contractors to take out not only the Cappezaris but the leadership of the other New York and New Jersey families so that Phil would be the Boss of Bosses and put his own people in place for his key operations.

The CIA also gave him intel on any potential NYPD, FBI or other law enforcement net, surveillance or whatever so that Phil could operate in the open.

Joe looked over at Jamie…..

Little brother, they had you bagged the moment Uncle Phil saw you at Nobel's restaurant. Bello had bugs on all OCCB lines and once Tesla sent him your picture he informed Uncle Phil. I made sure that our people had the place surrounded to insure you made it out safely. That was Phil's way of sizing you up. As for Tesla, he had him whacked for smacking you around knowing it would raise dad's ire and turn 35,000 NYPD cops loose looking for answers. Phil didn't need that heat in the midst of all his other dirty laundry.

After you took out the Blue Templar, the FBI moved me to the international side of the sting working with the Mossad. It was felt that some of the offshoot from the CIA was going to finance certain terrorist groups. During this time I worked out of D.C. with a Mossad handler who was assigned to NCIS. She's since moved back to Israel.

While I can't get into anymore of the details, after 4 years I had had enough and I wanted out and I wanted to come home. I missed every one of you and I'm sorry I had to do this, but we did foil a few plots against New York and the U.S. and we took out some major financing operations. By the way, I did receive an offer to become a full time FBI Special Agent but I turned it down. I told them that I'm an NYPD Detective and I want to work with my brothers keeping law and order on the streets of New York.

I spent the past six months losing 30 lbs, growing my hair back, having the tats and implants removed and returning to being Joe Reagan, NYPD Detective, son, grandson, brother, brother in law and uncle.

I'm sorry for what I have put all of you through but I hope that you can understand and forgive me.

Finally, (looking at Jamie) as to you. I think you would make a great undercover cop but I think you'd make an even finer detective. What I do want you to do is to pass the bar and get your license because there is a big world out there bro and it's more than being a beat cop in a blue suit. And great job swallowing that fob before Tesla found it. I almost busted up right there knowing all the garbage that went into your mouth growing up.

Ok, that's my story and I'm sticking to it. Any questions?

And with that, the entire Reagan clan let go a barrage of them.

Two weeks later Detective First Grade Joseph C. Reagan was back at Manhattan North working in the same precinct as Detective First Grade Daniel F. Reagan. Poor Sgt. Gormley looked over at the two brothers and asked God what he had done to deserve two Reagans. Danny said that if he kept it up, he could make a phone call and have Jamison Reagan promoted to detective and stationed with them. Gormley slammed his door shut and pulled the blinds.

As if on cue, Jamison Reagan entered the room wearing his full NYPD uniform and went over to his brothers. Joe looked over at Danny "It's like Beetlejuice. Say his name and he pops up."

Danny started to snicker where upon Jamie looked at his brothers: "What?"

Danny didn't have the heart to yell for Gormely to open his door for a peek.

Jamie looked at Joe: "I just wanted to see how my favorite brother is doing and if he and old meanie here wanted to join their awesome youngest brother and sister for lunch". Erin's meeting us.

As the brothers walked out of Manhattan North, each brother with an arm around Jamie, Joe looked over and winked at Danny and then nodded at Jamie. "So, Jaime, I figured since we're both bachelors we can go hunting for women this weekend, what do you think?

Jaime lit up like a Christmas Tree. "You bet"

Joe looked over at Danny and smiled. "Yeah, there are some really good hunting grounds over in Jersey. How about 8 p.m. Saturday night?

Jamie, not catching the play between the brothers smiled even more. "It's a date".

Joe patted Jamie on the back. "In fact you can pick me up Jamison. We'll take the Chevelle."

Ummmm. Joe? About the Chevelle...

-30-


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

The standard disclaimers apply. I have no connection to the series nor to the network, writers, producers, actors or any other affiliates or agents of this show.

In my prior work entitled "A Blue Bloods Thanksgiving" I resurrected Joe Reagan from the dead. I had hoped to leave that story as an independent work however the reviews I have received requested that I continue from the point I previously left off. Therefore in this chapter I am trying to flesh out the character and how he interrelates with his family which as you can imagine after missing for 4.5 years, takes some doing. At some point I will begin developing him as a Detective First Grade so that we begin to see a fully formed Joe as we have with the other characters in this series. Again, I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I have drafting it.

Thanksgiving had come and gone, officially beginning the festive holiday season for the Reagans. With Joe's return from the dead, everyone was in soaring spirits, particularly as to reconnecting with the middle brother.

Of course there was no end of needling Joe at work or anywhere else he had been known. People dressed as zombies around him, held out garlic and crosses when he came near, hung skeletons in the precinct, left voodoo dolls on his desk and did just about anything else comically or otherwise associated with the death. One culprit had even left a casket in the precinct's rest area in case Joe needed to take a nap while between shifts. Someone even managed to hack into his office voice mail and change Joe's outgoing greeting message to one of the Wicked Witch of the West screaming "I'll get you my pretty".

But, Joe was nothing if not a good sport. He had a long memory, a lot of time and a very creative mind. Like Jamie, he had infinite patience. Yes, payback was his specialty and what really made this sweet is that he was positive that Danny and Erin had to be in on some of these pranks. Joe Reagan always had the last laugh.

Joe was partnered with Danny out of the Manhattan North Precinct as Baez shifted over to the Special Victims Unit which operated two floors above in the same building. Benson had been promoted to Sargent replacing John Munch who moved over to the DA's office as one of Erin's investigators. Baez would fill Benson's former investigative slot at SVU. Poor Sgt. Gormley's worst nightmare had come to fruition. The Reagan brothers were a team though secretly, Gormley couldn't have been happier. He knew their case closure rate would be near the top for the entire department and that would make the Chief of D's, the Chief of the Department, and Commissioner Reagan all very happy men which of course would result in good fitness reports and a future promotion for Gormley.

Joe was in the process of putting his personal life together as well. He had been living in FBI provided apartments in Alphabet City and in D.C. during his four plus years of undercover work however with that tour now completed he was looking around for something new. He was beginning to miss having a permanent residence and was thinking of asking Jamie to go in with him on a really sweet place in Manhattan.

In the meantime he had spent some time living with Danny's family in Staten Island, with Erin and Nicky in Park Slope, with Frank and Henry in Bay Ridge and with Jamie in Manhattan. This gave him the personal time they all needed to reconnect and really believe he had returned to them however it was his niece and nephews Joe had missed the most. Sean had been a toddler when Joe's demise had been faked. Nicky had just become a teenager and Jack, the cousin caught in the middle could have used the understanding of a male middle sibling.

There was a lot of basketball and football played on those days weather permitted as well as movies, shopping and other activities where Joe took the kids off their parents' hands and was the gregarious Uncle Joe and a lot of rooting for the New York Jets as well as the Rangers for Joe had called in favors and obtained tickets to games. No parents allowed, only the kids and Joe.

He also spent several afternoons and evenings with his brothers and sister and like old times, they all settled into the familiar pattern of bantering and arguments with Danny and Jamie at one end, Erin and Danny going at it from another perspective and Joe refereeing it all. Sometimes he felt like a copy in a traffic triangle but he wouldn't have changed it for the world. He only wished his mother were still alive to see her adult children like this.

The one thing Joe had made sure to do was to finish restoring his 1970 Chevelle SS which Jamie had inadvertently wrecked during the Blue Templar investigation. Jamie had eagerly given him back the car saying that he could not in good conscience keep something so valuable to his brother.

Joe recalled the conversation he had with Jamie and Danny after leaving Manhattan North on their way to meet up with Erin.

"Um Joe, about the Chevelle".

"Yeah Jamers, what about it? A sweet ride isn't it? I hope you've been taking good care of her".

"Joe, the Chevelle was wrecked. The Blue Templar cut the brake lines and I had to crash it into a concrete barrier or wind up going off a pier into the East River." It's at Ajax Collision and they are looking for parts to fix the front end. It's fully insured and I'll pay the deductible, but when it's done I'm giving it back to you."

"Jamie, you don't need to give it back. It's yours now." Stated Joe.

"Joe, you don't understand. It's a great car. You love that car because it was Dad's but I only wanted it because it was a piece of you I could hold onto. Now that you're back I don't need it because I have you."

Joe started tearing up and gave Jamie a big hug, kissing the top of his head. "I don't know Danny, somewhere along the line we wound up raising this one right."

Danny agreed squeezing each brother on the shoulder. "So kid if anything happens to me you want my Jeep?" They all laughed.

Don't worry about the car Jamers, I already knew about the accident. I found the parts and had them delivered to Ajax. She'll be up and running next week.

They wound up meeting with Erin at a secluded restaurant on the west side. She brought a special guest along.

"Hi Dad, what brings you over here?" Asked Danny.

"I figured this would be a good time to have a talk with my children without Pops, Linda and the kids overhearing anything."

They all ordered their lunches and drinks and the mood turned serious. "Joe, I appreciate the explanations you provided at Thanksgiving dinner but there are some questions that I have both as your father and as the P.C. that need answers and I hope you'll be able to provide them to me."

Joe felt four pairs of eyeballs boring in on him. He gave everyone a direct look and then returned to his father. Joe was the best poker player in the family and had no tells. He was the only family member Frank could not read. "I will answer you as I am able to. There may be questions that I will refuse to answer the P.C. that I may however answer my father. This is because I genuinely believe that the NYPD is rife with corruption as is any major bureaucracy however, I do not believe that corruptions extends to the P.C. himself but it is possible that infection infests portions of the 14th Floor."

Frank weighed his response by looking Joe squarely in the eyes before responding. "Fair enough. The Blue Templar is adequate proof that there was an ongoing criminal enterprise operating under my nose and under the authority of someone whom I trusted implicitly, namely Alex Bello. I understand that you wish to protect sources which you may have and that you are looking to protect me as well. Let me begin by asking you is there any person within my office or staff whom you believe I can trust implicitly?"

Joe gauged his answer carefully. "I have no reason to believe that you have any concern with Baker or DCPI Moore. They are both as loyal and devoted as they appear. As for your personal security detail, we can never be sure about them because they have too much time on their hands and their only direct supervision is from you. They aren't about to betray the department or the Commissioner in front of you."

Joe took a deep breath before continuing.

"Dad, it's the nature of the beast. 1PP has more leaks and turds in it than the sewer system and it always will because people are always coveting power and favor, whether from the Mayor, or from someone below you in the ranks, it's too big an organization to ever clean out completely. Politics and greed will always be in play for that is human nature. Therefore, the answer to your next question is as follows. No, I could not tell you what I had planned because I did not know who within the department to trust. I could not take a chance that when something happened within the family one of you would reach out to me for such contact can be traced. Look how easily Jamie's cover was blown to Uncle Phil and the Sanfinos. I went to great pains to change my appearance, my name, my history, my mannerisms, even my voice."

Erin looked over and asked "Joe, if Dad or grandpa had died would you have come home?"

Joe looked at Erin and put an arm around her. "As I said last week, I kept tabs on all of you through the FBI. If anything would have transpired that this was my one and only chance to say goodbye, I would have broken cover to do it. I would have tried to in such a way not to notify the rest of you but if necessary, my family comes first and I if necessary I would have abandoned my mission and come home."

Joe took an envelope out of his suit jacket pocket and opened it up. There were 3x5 photos that he spread around the table.

It showed photos of Danny and Frank sitting on a bench with a man in the background but you couldn't clearly see his face. "Dad, you asked Danny did he know why you didn't take him fishing. You then explained it was because he has the attention span of a gnat. That's me in the background. I was also behind you in line when you bought that Hoagie with Danny's name on it. You actually looked at me and wished me a good morning."

Frank was astounded.

There was photograph of Erin talking to Jacob Krystal, the suspected art thief. A homeless looking guy was sitting against the building looking at Erin. Joe pointed at himself. "Me. I heard every word you two discussed and then I had the FBI run a profile on him. Once I knew he wasn't a physical risk to you I let your relationship take its course."

Then he looked at Jamie. "Please do not hate me but you have to know how closely I was there for you." Joe pushed a photo over of Jamie holding a dead Vinney at the Bitterman Projects. The next photo showed an EMT helping Jamie over to the FDNY vehicle. "I was the EMT who helped you over to the rig. I had to know for myself that you were alive." Tears started flowing down Jamie's face as he stared at the photographs.

"Danny" Danny held up his hand. "Joe, I don't want to know. If you were my guardian angel one night or looked out for Linda and the kids, that's all I care about and I thank you from the bottom of my heart. I don't need to hear the specifics."

"Ok Danny, I respect that but know that yes, I was there for you too, but I do want you to see this one set of photos" Which he pushed over to Danny. "Recognize your car with the rear hatch up? Notice what's being placed inside of it and who is doing it?"

Danny looked through the six photographs. "Malevsky. He planted the coke in my car that night when I went to order dessert for Sunday night dinner."

"Correct, and if need be, these would have been produced to exonerate you but again, we had to know how far the infection had spread into IAB. This proved Bello was in on it."

"I had all of these photos taken by my FBI handlers because I wanted to prove to you that none of you were ever far from my thoughts, and as a condition of going undercover, I had to have some access to all of you to insure that you were safe. I learned something about being protective from the best" nodding at Danny. "I needed to be near all of you at times so that I didn't go crazy from the grief of knowing what I put you through."

Frank looked at Joe and very calmly asked him. "Joe, if you couldn't trust the department, why couldn't you have trusted me as your father?"

"Because Dad, you never would have been able to pull off the deception for this long. You were the key to everyone believing that I was dead. If you knew the truth, they would have figured it out eventually. It just couldn't be risked or my death would have been real."

"Ok Joe, I accept that and you have answered my questions. Do we still have major issues to worry about that can be addressed within the department?"

Dad, you and every succeeding P.C. will have the same issues. You can't personally run every bureau, every precinct, every command. You can't be in on every bust, inventory every dollar of cash and every ounce of confiscated drugs. As long as you delegate authority to others, there will be corruption. What you can do is to use your office and that of the District Attorney to prosecute and incarcerate those who breach the public trust to the full extent of the law so that the message gets out that Frank Reagan won't tolerate it and neither will those acting in his name. This means your Chiefs, your Inspectors, your Commanders, and so on down the line. Even Teddy Roosevelt had some bad apples in his day and that was after he used his Big Stick to break some heads."

The Reagans all laughed at that image and having broken the ice, settled down to a nice family lunch with no more talk relating to the family business.

There remained one last piece of business relating to the "death" of Joe Reagan and this involved exhuming the casket and removing the headstone and refilling the empty grave with dirt.

Erin prepared an Exhumation Order signed off by a friendly judge as well as the Medical Examiner who was a dear friend of Franks.

On a cool Tuesday morning in early December, the Reagan Family stood at the cemetery awaiting the backhoe to complete removing the six feet of earth that lay atop the casket. Then, loop belts were dropped in and secured to the backhoe's arm which gently lifted the casket out of the ground and placed it onto a wooden bier set up next to the grave.

Dr. Shapiro, the Medical Examiner for New York City took a church key and unlocked the casket. He then slowly opened it up to find the face of Joe Reagan looking as it did when buried over four years ago.

Dr. Shapiro opened up the suit and shirt and as Joe had indicated, a plastic cadaver acted as the frame for the upper body.

"What workmanship. This is top notch Frank."

"Better that than the real thing Doc."

Joe looked at the "corpse". "Dad, did you really have to use my favorite suit?"

"Well son, it wasn't like we thought you would ever need it again."

The Reagans all hugged sang a folksy Irish tune of life and liberty before bidding goodbye to Betty and Mary whose final resting places remained undisturbed.

The Cemetery worker asked what he should do with the head stone and the casket to which Joe replied as he walked towards his car.

"Give me a burial at sea."

This time of year opened up the door for Joe's social life as there were all types and manners of holiday events taking place including the annual NYPD party and the one held by the DA's office to which Joe and Jamie were presently headed in the just restored silver Chevelle.

Not that Joe didn't have female company for the last four years, but he had to be careful how long it went on for and who it was with. He knew he could not form any attachments because that would put someone at risk during his undercover operation and he had no intention of coming back to his family with anyone he met during that period in his life as the change for her would be too great a psychological burden and he wasn't prepared to deal with that. He had his own issues to attend to in order to reintegrate both into his family and the NYPD.

"Joe, tell me again why we are going to Erin's office party" whined Jamie.

"Because bro, she invited us and it would be rude to say no to her. Besides, she has two very fine looking brothers she wants to show off to the ladies."

Joe was a lot like Jamie's late partner Vinney. He was a lady's man and social butterfly, well, ok, more like a wolf always on the prowl for women.

Joe glanced over at Jamie: "Besides, how long has it been since you and Syd split? It's about time you started getting out there and finding someone special. You and I both have our bit to do in the grandchildren department and Dad and Gramps aren't getting any younger waiting around."

Jamie slid further down into his car seat and groaned.

The truth was Jamie had been surreptitiously seeing someone on and off for the past year, but wasn't sure if bringing their relationship out into the open would work for either of the involved parties or if it was even practical. Maybe he needed to play the field for a while and having Joe as his wingman would sure make it easier to weed out the nuts and give him a different perspective as to the fairer sex.

Joe pulled into the DA's parking lot and badged the security guard. "Detective Reagan and Officer Reagan, we're on the guest list."

The guard looked at the master list of invitees. "Joseph and Jamison got you right here. Your sister said to put the car where nobody would go near it." He pointed to his right. "Park it right over there in the VIP zone."

Jamie snorted a laugh. "Guess Erin doesn't want to face the same guilt I did if your baby gets a dinged door."

Joe stepped out of the car and looked across the roof at Jamie who just exited as well. "What happened wasn't your fault. They tried to kill you and there was nothing either of us could have done at that moment. When I found out about it, Malevsky was already dead or I would have killed him myself, so get over it already. It's just a car. You I cannot replace."

Jamie and Joe entered the offices of the District Attorney for New York County and rode the elevator to the third floor which housed Erin's office. Knocking on the door, the two brothers entered. Erin looked up and broke into a huge grin. "Hi you two".

Jamie and Joe approached her from different sides, each simultaneously planting a kiss on a cheek and complimented their older sister on her gorgeous outfit.

"Your centurions are here to escort you to the Palace dear Princess. Oh wait, wrong party, we aren't going to 1PP's shindig until next week." Quipped Joe.

Erin laughed as Jamie rolled his eyes. "Hambone".

The three siblings departed in a cab for the short drive to the banquet facility booked by the DA's office for its annual holiday party.

Erin was dressed to the nines in an emerald evening dress which highlighted her Irish look and brought out the sparkle in her eyes. Jamie and Joe both wore dark suits which were pressed and immaculately tailored.

Immediately all eyes, male and female turned upon the threesome. Men towards Erin and women towards her brothers. Joe could feel the energy radiating and enjoyed it while Jamie became more reserved. "Suck it up bro and enjoy the night." he hissed to his younger brother.

They mingled and schmoozed with the attorneys and investigators who comprised the DA's staff, along with a few judges and cops who had been invited to attend. Joe and Jamie met the District Attorney himself who was impressed with Erin's brothers, especially as they were on the same team fighting the good crusade against evil. When he discovered Jamie had a law degree he practically begged him to take the bar exam so that he could have two Reagans working with him. Jamie told him that he would consider it.

After half an hour of soaking up the social scene had gone by, two beautiful women entered and caught Joe's eye. One was a blonde wearing chic black framed glasses and the other was a svelte red head that oozed sexuality. Erin noticed Joe's line of sight and smiled. This will be interesting she said to herself.

"Erin" the blonde called out coming right to her and giving her a hug. The red head followed suit.

"I was wondering when you two were showing up. I have delivered the goods as promised." Erin grinned.

"The goods?" Asked Joe, one eyebrow rising up?

Alex Cabot, Casey Novak, I would like you to meet my two younger brothers. Joseph and Jamison or as we call them, Joe and Jamie.

Alex and Casey each shook their hands. "Alex and Casey are ADA's and two of my closest friends." Announced Erin.

After collecting a round of drinks, the five agents of law enforcement for New York City found a cozy table and sat down.

Alex had Joe next to her and Casey was next to Jamie as Erin had predicted.

Casey looked at Jamie. "The brothers Reagan have interesting names."

Jamie snorted, "Yeah, Daniel and Joseph are named for biblical heroes and I was named for a whiskey".

Joe looked over. "That is not true and you know it."

Erin weighed in. "Actually it is. Mom was looking for a name and Dad said that they already used two of the stronger biblical names associated with the Irish so what was left? Grandpa said to name him after Dublin's finest and Dad said OK. Mom liked the name too so little brother, you are in fact named after Jamison's Irish Whiskey.

"Great, I can see the next 20 St. Patrick's Days filled with Jamie jokes."

Everyone had a laugh at Jamie's expense on that one.

"So Joe, I heard you are back on the force out of Manhattan North" said Alex.

"Yes, I'm partnered up with Danny. It feels good again to be out in the open rather than the four and a half years I went through undercover."

Joe went on to tell a shortened version of his story which elicited tears from all three women. Jamie watched in admiration as Joe held court and wondered why his older brothers found it so easy to romance women when he found it so difficult. It wasn't like women didn't come on to him, but it all seemed so contrived. He wanted the kind of relationship Danny and Linda had and what his parents once had. He didn't want to be another Erin and John.

He must have been gazing out into nowhere because next thing he knew he felt a sharp pain in his left thigh. He glanced up at Erin who had just pinched him like their mom uses to. "You're wandering again".

"You just assaulted a police officer." He responded.

"Try and find an ADA who will prosecute." She retorted. "Pay attention".

"You are so like mom" he retorted.

As Joe's story wound down, Casey turned her attention to Jamie. "Ok Jamie, what's your story?"

"Hey, I'm the youngest and the only one who doesn't get to wear a civilian suit to work, what can I say?"

Not to be deterred Casey pushed on. "Yeah, but you have a law degree from Harvard". Most cops go to law school after their tour on the force, not before. I can't think of anyone else who ever did".

A new voice boomed down from behind them. "Jamie's always had to do things back asswards." And Danny Reagan slid into the booth next to his sister. "Hiya Sis."

Jamie inwardly sighed. Saved by Danny.

Erin looked over at Danny. "I'm impressed. Shaved, groomed and a pressed shirt and suit. Danny, you really clean up nicely."

Danny smirked back at her. "Cute". "I'd say you looked hot but these ADA's would think I'm a perv."

Erin proceeded to make the introductions to which Alex responded. "The legendary Detective Danny Reagan, known far and wide within the Manhattan DA's office. Often cursed, always admired."

Casey chimed in. "Methods questionable, results achieved."

Danny laughed, "Well you can't ask for much more than that these days."

Jamie snickered: "Danny's a holdover from our grandfather's days on the force when cops were more concerned with busting perps than coddling them."

Danny replied. "Amen to that kid."

Erin grimaced. "Ladies, you have before you what prepared me for being a lawyer. If I wasn't mediating a fight between two of them, I was trying to prove which one of them did something."

Joe snickered, "Yeah, or she was defending Jamie in 'Danny Court'".

Casey laughed "Danny Court?"

"Yeah, I was six years old." Jamie responded. "Most kids played 'Clue' as a board game but Danny set up different live crime scenarios and for some reason, I was always the perp so Erin was my lawyer."

Joe chuckled: "He'd go running to Erin, 'I need my lawyer. Danny arrested me and is going to try me in Danny Court and I don't want to get the Danny penalty.'"

Jamie glared and Joe. "Shut up Joe".

Alex cocked her head to once side "And what was the 'Danny Penalty'?"

Jamie gave Danny an evil look while Joe answered her laughingly. "Danny would hand out dead legs like they were Halloween candy. He also specialized in atomic wedgies but the ultimate Danny Penalty was the swirly."

Danny hung his head low and blushed realizing the torture he had put his baby brother through. "Come on, I was only 16."

Joe burst out laughing "It is the sentence of this court that you will hang by your tighty whities until they are torn."

Danny started laughing as did everyone else.

Jamie's face turned red. "Shut up Danny, you're egging Joe on."

Casey laser focused on Danny. "I've heard of a few complaints against you involving suspects' faces and toilet bowls. Do you have some fascination or psychological fixation with plumbing fixtures Detective?"

Joe responded "Just the usual ones that involve kneeling and offering prayers to the great god Ralph."

Erin wrinkled her face: "That is so gross".

Jamie, not one to miss getting back at Danny "Yeah, when Danny says to call a bus, he means the porcelain one he can drive."

This got a laugh out of everyone.

A deep baritone voice cut through the laughter. "I see that everyone is having an enjoyable time."

All eyes darted upwards to see the imposing figure of the Commissioner of the New York City Police Department staring down upon them.

Joe looked up at his father. "To put this into perspective, in which manner would it be appropriate to address at this function and in this moment, sir?"

Frank grinned. Joe always was one to establish the boundaries right off the bat.

"In the present instance, I am an invitee of the District Attorney who happened to hear the joy of his children's voices and came over to say hello."

Joe nodded and then responded accordingly. "Casey Novak and Alex Cabot, please meet our father, Frank Reagan."

Everyone slid over making room for another chair so that Frank could join them.

"From the laughter I heard I would assume stories of their childhood were being told you ladies."

Casey snickered: "Unless Danny is still a 40 plus year old child, we have a mixture of age genres in play."

Erin started giggling. "Let's say that Danny is and always will be, the gift which keeps on giving" to which everyone else started laughing.

"However" said Jaime "A better eldest brother nobody can ask for."

Everybody toasted Danny who actually blushed.

Danny and Joe took notice that Casey removed her ear rings and set them on the table between her and Jamie.

"Uh, I wouldn't leave those there if I were you" Danny pointed to the earrings, his index finger wagging side to side.

"Trust us, you'd never wear them again once they were returned" quipped Joe.

Casey appeared confused.

Frank and Erin began to laugh as Jamie fixed a look of pure hate at his brothers.

Alex caught the look and asked where this line of conversation was leading.

By now, several other people at the party began wandering over having heard some of the juicy jokes being generated at the Reagan table.

Danny asked Joe if they really wanted to go there by explaining Jamie's "Gift".

Joe responded that Jamie always had unusual culinary tastes preferring metallic or non-organic objects to traditional foods.

They were all surprised when Frank led off with the explanation that when Jamie was a child, anything small and shiny wound up in his mouth, including a set of pearl earrings which the kids had bought for their mother, whom afterwards refused to wear those earrings.

"My confirmation locket" laughed Erin. "Danny's Liberty Head dime collection" snickered Joe. "The key to Dad's liquor cabinet" chuckled Danny. "Erin's house key that triggered an airport metal detector." Frank threw in. "And don't forget crayons, marbles, Lego pieces and one 45 ACP paperweight.

"And one USB stick two years ago." Stated Danny who along with Joe proceeded to explain Jamie's undercover adventure and his ingenious method of concealing the evidence.

"If it fits in his mouth, it's fair game." Erin giggled.

Poor Jamie. He wanted to crawl under the table. How had he become the focus of all the jokes?

Frank looked at his watch "I think this is my exit cue. Ladies, a pleasure meeting you." Looking at his offspring "I'll see the four of you on Sunday."

Danny rose at the same time "I have to get home to my wife and kids, but it's been a lot of fun." "Take care all." And with that Frank and Danny were gone.

Casey put an arm around Jamie and asked him if he was OK.

"Yeah, sometimes they go too far, especially Danny."

"Well, if you swallowed my earrings I'd have to detain you until they came out."

"Depends on the type of detention" responded Jamie to which both Erin and Joe exchanged shocked looks.

"A moment" Casey said as she reached in her purse and retrieved a Kennedy Half Dollar. "I have to flip this" which she did and put the coin back into her purse.

Erin could not believe what she was witnessing. Casey actually flipped the coin.

"Do you think you could really swallow one of these?" Casey asked Jamie.

"Probably but why take the risk, and what's with the coin toss?"

"Patience officer as all shall be explained in due time." She answered him.

"Joe, it's been a pleasure to meet you. Alex, Erin, I'll see you on Monday. Come on Jamie, tempus fugit." And with that Casey Novak pulled Jamie Reagan out of the bar and into the night.

Joe looked over at Erin. "The kid's going to be in rough shape tomorrow. I hope he doesn't have a tour."

"Well, I have a daughter to get home to so I will leave the two of you to do whatever voodoo that you do so well. Good night Alex, little brother." Erin waved as she left.

Joe smiled a malevolent smile. Now he knew who put the Voodoo dolls on his desk. One mark down and few more to go.

Alex snuggled closer to Joe "Got any plans tonight Detective?"

Joe finished his drink and responded "Yes, as a matter of fact I do. Let's start with dinner and work our way from there."

And with that, Joe and Alex were heading back to 100 Center Street to pick up the Chevelle.

Sunday morning found the full Reagan family at their usual 10 a.m. Mass. Erin noticed that while Joe seemed very relaxed, Jamie was fidgeting, almost unable to sit still on the hard wooden benches. Then she remembered the coin toss and began to giggle. Jaime looked over at her and shot her a look that quickly made her ashamed.

After church she took Jamie aside and asked him if he was OK.

Jamie looked around and then directly into his sister's eyes. "That woman is an animal. All those SVU cases must give her ideas or something, I mean, yeah it was a great time but Erin, damn."

She reached over and gave Jamie a small slap on the tush which made him jump. "Jamie, I know about the coin toss. Obviously it came up tails" Erin giggled. "I'm so sorry I didn't warn you."

Jamie began to laugh. "Well, that's ok. The rest of the night was fairly normal and she's a lot of fun. I'm seeing her later this week, but I'm wondering something. She is five years older than me so does that make her a cougar and me the cub?"

Joe walked over looking as dapper as ever.

Erin asked him "So, how did your date with Alex go?"

Joe grabbed his suit lapels pulling down while puffing out his chest and adopting an upper crust British accent. "Outstanding". "She's a great dancer and we tore up a couple of dance floors. Amazing how easy it is to bypass a mile long waiting line using only a gold shield and a DA's badge.

"As you didn't come home the last two nights, I can assume you've been with her?" Erin snickered.

"You may assume as you wish big sister but a gentleman never tells."

Everyone returned to Frank's house to relax and prepare for their weekly Sunday dinner.

One of the many Reagan family secrets was that Joe was a gourmet chef and had at one point considered attending the Culinary Institute of America in New York but the call of the family business pulled him into the NYPD, something he occasionally regretted, especially when he was working up a fine meal. He was thinking he may call in a favor from a friend at the FBI who could at least get him some face time at the Institute with a few of the Chefs so that he could expand his culinary repertoire.

He had spent hundreds of hours in the kitchen with his grandmother and mother learning their recipes and preparation techniques so by the time he was an adult, Joe could make a meal to warm any woman's heart. He also would never admit it to Danny, but during the time he had been "dead" he had taken up ballroom dancing as well. In many ways, Joe was a Renaissance man but he was very masculine in how he comported himself.

Today would be the first time in almost five years that Joe was making Sunday dinner though he did draft Danny and Jamie as his assistant chefs like when they were younger and he kicked Henry, Erin and Linda out of his kitchen. His nephew Jack however was drafted into potato peeling duty.

Joe's two specialties were grilling and sauces so he had Frank fire up the backyard grill while he prepared rubs for the steaks which had been marinating all weekend. Danny was mashing the potatoes as Jack finished peeling them and Jamie was making the salad and getting the vegetables prepared for Joe to grill and then lightly sauté. Joe would later drizzle truffle oil into the mashed potatoes and whisk them together on the grill so that they would inherit a slightly smoky flavor.

Dessert would be a bakery acquired lemon meringue pie with ice cream.

Joe was reflecting on the past three weeks since his return and everything was going smoothly. He liked being partnered with Danny and so far their case load was light but he knew this wouldn't last and it would be invigorating to get back to a rigorous fight against crime. The only thing he feared was Danny's driving and Danny always drove. Some things never change.

Of course like Danny, he worried about Jamie who as on the front lines every tour but unlike Danny, he was more gracious as to how he approached warning his little brother and the advice he offered. This took some of the heat off Danny and the three brothers were beginning to have a co-equal relationship.

Joe asked Nicky and Sean to set the table and gave everyone a 15 minute warning as he and his chefs headed outside to the grill to flambé the steaks and complete the meal.

Dinner was a complete success and they all realized how much they had missed Joe's cooking. He smiled and accepted their gratitude and it made him feel that much better at reconnecting with everyone.

The best thing about cooking was that he didn't have to clean up after his mess and Joe was a messy chef. Poor Frank and Henry had KP duty but they didn't mind. It gave them a chance to compare notes on the family and more particularly on Joe.

"Well Francis, how do you think he's doing" asked Henry.

"Pops, I think he's doing fine. He's still Joe and nothing about him has changed. Ask the right question and he'll give you an honest answer. Unlike Jamie he doesn't hold it in and unlike Danny and Erin he won't hit you with a verbal barrage." My concern is that he feels guilty for what he put us through and I for one hold nothing against him. He did what he thought was right and that is how Mary and I raised him to be. We all worried when Danny was deployed to Iraq and never knew from day to day if he was coming home or not. At least with Joe, we thought we knew and were able to move on. I couldn't be any happier having him back and I think the kids feel the same way."

I agree Francis. In addition, this family has needed a balancing rod between the forces of Danny and Jamie and like old times, Joe provides that stability between them. I think Danny and Jamie realized after Joe was gone just how important he was to them and is again. I just wish he would have been here for Erin when she divorced that jackass John Boyle. Joe would have known how to best comfort her.

"That may be true Pop but one thing is for sure. I feel sorry for the next man Erin brings home or Nicky's next boyfriend because unlike when they were kids, these are three fully grown and over protective brothers and uncles who carry NYPD guns and shields. Talk about getting the third degree. Danny will come on full force, Jamie will treat it like a legal exercise and Joe will worm his way into the guy's head like a shrink. He won't know what hit him."

As Henry was laughing at Frank's characterization, Joe and Jamie were out back shooting some hoops like old times.

So Jamers, when is the lease up on your place?

Jamie dribbled the ball and shot around Joe and laid one up for two points. "I'm on month to month right now, why?"

Joe took the ball and was angling on Jamie for a jump shot. "Because I was thinking that you and I could get a two bedroom bachelor pad together as neither of us looks to be getting hitched within the next year or so, what do you think?" Joe asked as he went around his shocked brother and pumped one in for two points.

Jamie smiled. "I think that would be great, especially as we both work in Manhattan we could find something between the 12th and Manhattan North to make our commutes easier."

Joe shook his head up and down. "And we would get a nice sofa bed so on those nights that Danny had to stay over he wouldn't be stuck on a couch."

Jamie laughed. "He's a Marine he'll sleep anywhere that has a floor and one wall he can lean against."

Joe snickered back. "Yeah, but he can keep a couple of fresh suits and shirts and some casual clothes at our place so he doesn't have to schlep back to Brooklyn or Staten Island. He can share my bathroom."

Jamie agreed. "Ok, it sounds like a plan. Let's go looking on our next day off. We can use most of my stuff to initially furnish the place and add on over time. We'll just have to get you a bedroom set worthy of your prowess."

They then got into a discussion of their dates with Alex and Casey. After a while, Danny came out to find them and they disclosed their intent to get a place in the city and include Danny as their unofficial third roommate if he needed a local place to hang his head. He was touched and the three brothers hugged.

Erin and Frank were looking out the back window watching. Erin opined "the only time those three are that close is when they are either planning something or guilty of something."

Frank smiled. No dear, I think you are witnessing three grown men who finally realized what they had lost and have reacquired. Your brothers are a force unto themselves. You're lucky to have them as am I.

Erin smiled and kissed Frank on the cheek. "I know dad, but don't tell them."

"I won't sweetheart."

-30-


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:

I hereby adopt and incorporate all previous disclaimers as set forth in the previous chapters of this story.

Authors Notes:

The underlying theme of Blue Bloods is the sacrifice of the individual and family for the good of the citizenry, a concept stated by Spock in Star Trek II over 30 years ago. "The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the one." Like Star Trek's sacrifice of Spock, The Reagans have sacrificed Joe. However Star Trek avoided making Spock into a martyr by cleverly bringing him back in Star Trek IV, but not before exploring Spock's purpose and relevance to "the many" in Star Trek III.

Joe Reagan's death is past its sell date and has become stale. If the writers of this show really wish to wow the audience and have the full range of characters and dynamic to work with moving forward I would suggest bringing Joe Reagan to life. It's no different than had Joe gone off to war and been MIA for four seasons. The family mourns him and moves on. One day he comes home. Remember, it's not like Joe died a noble death. He got careless and it cost him his life. Instead, bring him back having made the real ultimate sacrifice. It's easy to die but a lot harder to live knowing your family mourns you and you can't reach out to them. Give Joe accomplishments worthy of what he has gone through. Make him a true hero rather than a victim of the Blue Templar.

The Joe Reagan story is at a cross roads. You either phase the character out or you bring him back to life and involve him as an integral part of the dynamics between the brothers.

If Danny is Sonny Corleone and Jamie is being groomed to be Michael, then Joe is Tom Hagen, the patient and wise advisor, the calming influence. The balancing force between Danny and Jamie.

While I reference characters from other shows such as L&O SVU, I do not intend for this work to be of a crossover nature. As only one show provides a leadership structure which goes all the way to the top, in my fictional world all other NYPD based shows and characters are incorporated into that structure as if all police officers were concurrently serving under the Commissionership of Francis X. Reagan.

And now to Chapter 3 of our story:

Ho Ho Ho as cried from the corner Santa, ringing his bell and shaking his red Salvation Army bucket. New York City was in full Christmas swing with store fronts and lamp posts appropriately decorated. Good cheer radiated from those leaving the publicans of the city and even Manhattan's grumpiest lot, the cabbies managed to smile since it meant larger tips.

Snow was falling and beginning to accumulate over last night's rain that bathed Manhattan in an eerie white glow. Sidewalks were a little slippery and slush was forming along the curbs but the youngest Reagan wouldn't have it any other way.

Jamie loved this time of year. His brothers could wear suits instead of a uniform, carry gold shields as opposed to the tin pinned on his jacket and they could sit at their desks in a warm precinct house rather than live out of a cruiser as he did but Jamie wouldn't trade either of them for the absolute thrill of being out on the streets of New York between the day after Thanksgiving and New Year's day. In his opinion, this is when New York and New Yorkers really came to life.

He looked over at his partner Eddie Janko and smiled. "What Reagan" she mused.

"I'm thinking of Joe and Danny and how they're stuck inside most of the time and I'm out here in the middle of all this chaos and I wouldn't trade it for either of their gold shields."

"You're nuts, I'd give this up for a promotion to detective in a New York minute."

"Ah, such a Scrooge you are" He jested.

"Reagan, not everyone has a big happy family filled with joyful spirit ok?"

And there it was. So much of his existence came down to his family. Did he get special privileges or protections because of his father? Did other cops treat him differently because of his brothers? Did the DA's office look at his busts with a skewed eye because of his sister?

"Maybe you're right Janko but know this. For all the good my family brings into my life there is a double helping of responsibility and politics which I have to put up with on the job plus, I have to do twice as much at twice the level because it's expected of me and when I screw up, I get the fallout both on the job and at home so yes, if I have a big happy family that brings me joy just be informed, it has also brought me a lot of grief."

"In the meantime, I'm not going to let you ruin my holiday spirit." He smiled at her.

All sector 12 cars, be on the alert for a missing child last seen at the Thrift Shop on Third Avenue between east 22nd and 23rd Streets. Description to follow: Female Hispanic, 11 years old. Brown eyes, long brown hair to middle of back wearing red jacket, black jeans, black boots. Answers to Lacida Hernandez. The R.P. is the missing child's mother, one Juanita Rodriguez. R.P. will meet you at the scene.

Janko grabbed the mic. "12-David is at Third and E. 18th Street. Responding".

10-4 12-David.

Jaime honked the horn a few times and threaded the cruiser north on Third three blocks before coming to a stop in front of the subject location.

"Dispatch, 12-David is 10-84" radioed Janko announcing their arrival at the scene.

They went into the store where they were greeted by an anxious Juanita Rodriguez.

The first thing Jamie noticed about Juanita Rodriguez was the discoloration around her left eye which would indicate someone had punched it recently. There was also a crack in the lower lip that was healing. He looked over to Janko and nodded while motioning to his eye and lip. She nodded in acknowledgement.

Rodriguez proceeded to tell Jamie that she and her daughter had come to the Thrift Shop looking for Christmas presents and decorations. They had just about finished their shopping when she realized she had forgotten to get ribbon for her wrapping paper which was in the rear section of the store. Lacida had been standing over to the left of the store exit admiring the holiday cards and chocolates display. Juanita told her to stay right there, that she'd only be a minute while she ran back to pick up the ribbon. She swore she was only gone for two minutes and when she came back, her bambina was gone. She looked all over the store and the manager paged Lacida while the employees joined in the search but she wasn't there.

Jamie asked for a photo of the girl which Juanita produced. It showed two very attractive girls, one 11 and the other in her late teens. "This one is Lacida and that is her sister Maria."

"Thank you ma'am. How old is Maria"? he asked.

"Maria is 19"

"Have you spoken to Maria? Maybe she heard from Lacida" asked Janko.

Juantia shook her head side to side. "Maria moved out last month and I have not seen her this week".

Jamie nodded as he completed the report, keyed his shoulder mic and put out an Amber Alert for the missing 11 year old.

Meanwhile, back at Manhattan North, Danny and Joe were sitting at their desks reviewing the latest procedural directives issued by the Chief of Detectives when Sgt. Gormley came over.

"Reagan and Reagan, sounds like an Irish law firm. Anyway we have a missing 11 year old girl last seen at Third and E. 22nd. Radio unit is there now but a canvas of the store has failed to locate her". He placed the information in front of Danny who reviewed it.

"Sarge, this is a Manhattan South locale, why did we catch it?" he asked.

"Because, the missing girl lives up on 120th and 2nd Ave which puts her in our neck of the woods so the C of D's office kicked it over to me and I booted it to you two since you don't seem to have anything else to do."

"Ok Sarge, we're on it."

The brother's strapped on their service weapons, grabbed their coats and headed off to their unmarked car.

"Hey Danny, mind if I drive"?

"Why, you don't like my driving?"

"Seeing as how I just came back from the dead, I'd like to live a while and your driving statistically shortens those odds."

"You know what Joe, that hurt but in this one case, I'll let you drive." And he tossed Joe the keys.  
"Just be sure we get there sometime today OK?"

12 DAVID, be advised Detective Unit is enroute to your location.

"10-4" acknowledged Janko. "Will remain at scene until released by the D Unit. 12-David."

She went back into the store where Jamie was finishing up with Juanita. "We're to hold her for the D-Unit which is on its way."

"K."

10 minutes later Joe and Danny entered the shop and went over to Jamie.

"Hey kid, whatta ya got." Asked Danny.

Jamie outlined the specifics as well as his observations of the woman's eye and lip. "Might have a domestic situation here detective."

Danny nodded and went over to Joe who introduced him.

Juanita was puzzled. "Officer Reagan and two detective Reagans?" Joe laughed. Believe it or not Mrs. Rodriguez, the three of us are brothers and it's coincidental that Officer Reagan was first on the scene and that we were sent over by our precinct.

"And your father is the Police Commissioner too, I've read about you detective Joe. I feel better already knowing that the Reagan family is looking for my Lacida."

Joe took point on the questioning as he had established a rapport with Juanita.

After interviewing Juanita, Joe and Danny looked over to Jamie who nodded with his head for them to join him outside.

"What is it" asked Danny.

"I've got a feeling."

"Oh, so now you're the third Detective Reagan here."

"Danny, button it" admonished Joe. "Talk to me Jamie".

"Ok first of all, the mother has the remnants of a shiner and a busted lip. Secondly, the older daughter moved out a month ago. Thirdly, different last names between the girl and the mother so I figure there's a step dad in the picture. Finally, the girl just walks off. Something tells me that the older sister is involved and is looking to protect the younger one from something going on at home, maybe the step- dad. Find Maria and you'll find Lacida and the answers you're looking for."

"Not bad future detective Reagan." Smiled Joe.

"Think Gormley could stand having three of us under his nose?" asked Danny.

"Never happen" said Jamie.

"Yeah kid, why is that"? asked Danny.

"Because when they give me my gold shield they're going to transfer you to the gang squad. I heard they need a new pit bull to terrorize eight year old bangers." Jaime said with a big grin. "I've already sent them your resume including your entire repertoire of esteemed interrogation techniques such as wedgies, swirlies, dead legs and noogies. They are eager for you to transfer in."

Joe and Janko started laughing. Danny looked at Janko. "Something amusing you Probationary Officer Janko?"

Janko immediately became stone cold serious and stood to attention as sharply as any Marine. "No Detective".

"I didn't think so, dismissed and you" he said pointing to Joe." Shut it. You're only encouraging him to disrespect his elders."

"I respect my elders" responded Jamie. "I have tremendous respect for Joe." He snickered and then went over and got into his RMP. Poking his head out the window "And Erin" and with that 12 David merged into Third Avenue traffic. "And Linda!" he yelled as he picked up speed.

"Punk" smirked Danny before smiling. He loved pushing Jamie's buttons but it would be harder to do now that Joe was back. Joe provided the sense of security that made Jamie feel more confident in giving back as good as he got from Danny. Joe knew where to draw the line between teasing their baby brother versus terrorizing the kid and he wouldn't let Danny cross it.

"Let's go back inside and talk to Mrs. Rodriguez some more. I gotta feeling the kid is on the right track here." Said Danny.

"Let me make note of the date and time that you actually complemented Jamie, this may be a family first."

"Yeah yeah, all right. I have to admit, he's becoming a better detective every day. Then again, he's had the best to learn from."

"Here Danny, let me pat your back for you so that you don't pull a muscle in your shoulder doing it yourself." Teased Joe.

The two went back inside and after 20 minutes, learned the location of Maria Hernandez.

"Maria Hernandez, open up. It's the police." Ordered Danny as he knocked on the door.

Slowly, the door opened to reveal both Hernandez sisters who stepped aside to let Joe and Danny inside the small studio apartment.

After sitting down, Maria went on to explain that Lacida had texted her that morning that their step father, Johnny Rodriguez had been coming into Lacida's bedroom at night and rubbing up against her. He used to do the same thing to Maria until things went further and he began fondling her. When Maria finally said no more, Johnny slapped her around so Maria left home. He would beat their mother if she tried to intervene or protect the girls.

Finally, Lacida didn't want to stay there so Maria arranged to pick her up and take her home until they could figure out a way to get their mother to leave Johnny.

Joe and Danny looked at one another and Danny could see the anger building in the eyes of his normally calm brother.

Joe picked up his phone and excused himself to make a call.

"Alex, it's Joe. I have a situation here and I want you to meet me at SVU" and he went on to tell Maria and Lacida's story.

After 5 minutes, he returned to Danny and the girls. "I've called a friend of mine who is an Assistant District Attorney and works with police detectives who specialize in dealing with these types of situations. We are going to take two over there now and you can tell all of this to those detectives, ok?

The girls nodded yes.

Danny helped Lacida on with her coat and picked her up and carried her to the car. She was shaking and frightened. Joe let Maria know that it would be up to the SVU detectives whether or not their mother would be allowed to take Lacida home but if not, they could ask for Maria to be her temporary guardian.

Joe drove and called ahead to SVU and arranged an interview with Benson. At the same time, Danny called Jamie.

"Kid, you were spot on. We found Maria and she told us the whole story. Lacida had asked her to pick her up for the reasons you thought."

"Good work Danny. Tell Joe the same." And he hung up and filled in Janko.

Danny relayed the message and Joe responded. "Somehow the kid has to get credit on this one. He laid it out like a road map and saved a lot of man hours closing this one as well as the cases SVU is catching out of this."

Danny nodded in agreement. "I'll see if Gormley can put in a word with Benson. It will look good on Jamie's record, speaking of which, he should almost be eligible to become a Third Grade."

"Maybe, but first he's taking the bar exam. Alex and Casey are going to help him study for it. He's done the hard work getting the degree and it would be a shame to waste it. Besides, I promised mom."

"You always were the good son."

Jamie looked over at Janko. I don't know about you, but I'm starving. There's a really good hotdog stand that Renzulli and I used to hit regularly up on 5th and 19th, you up for it?

"Sure, I could down a couple of dogs right now."

Jamie grabbed the mic. "Dispatch, this is 12-David, show us 10-63 at 5th & 19th" over.

12-David, 10-4.

12 Sargent to dispatch, show me 10-63, same location as 12-David.

12-Sargent, 10-4.

Jamie laughed. "If we're lucky sarge is buying".

12-David rolled up to the curb a block from the hot dog stand. Renzulli parked behind them.

"Hey sarge, you buying today?" asked Jamie

"You should be so lucky Reagan. In fact, as you're hitting one of my stands that I taught you about, you can buy me a dog." Replied Renzulli.

"You know what sarge, in the spirit of the holiday season, I'll buy your lunch and my partner's".

"See Janko, I schooled him well. Make it think it's his idea and you can have anything you want."

Janko smiled.

While Jamie was shoveling down lunch, Joe and Danny were sitting with Benson at the SVU unit going over their case notes. The case of the missing child as assigned to Danny and Joe had been solved and no charges would be pressed against Maria as Lacida had requested her help. The new investigation against Johnny Rodriguez would be initiated by the Special Victims Unit based upon the accusations made by both Maria and Lacida however Danny and Joe did ask to be updated and offered any help they could that would get a scumbag like Johnny off the streets and into a cage where he belonged. Joe also recommended that Lacida be placed in Maria's custody until that occurred.

Alex showed up towards the end of the interview, reviewed the notes and asked that the SVU detectives bring in Juanita Rodriguez for an interview.

As Joe and Danny were leaving she winked at Joe and mouthed "See you tonight". Joe smiled back and wiggled his eyebrows in his best Frank Reagan imitation.

Heading down to the car Joe commented to Danny. "You know, I'm starting to feel guilty about Erin fixing me up with Alex and Jamie with Casey and of course you have Linda, and yet Erin is alone, especially this time of year where the four of us and our significant others could really enjoy one another's company".

"Yeah, I've been thinking about that as well though not as deeply as you. I look at it more along the line of it sucks that she's such a great mother, sister, daughter and ADA and yet she is unhappy because of that douche that none of us liked." Responded Danny.

"Well, to be fair he did pull the wool over Jamie's eyes".

"Yeah but come on Joe, Jamie was what, 14?" Besides, he sees good in everyone. It's one of his gifts that is a dangerous flaw for a guy pounding a beat".

"We can't fix her up with a cop Danny. Nobody with a shield is going to go near the PC's daughter if he values his job."

"And we can't fix her up with another lawyer Joe because she's already been that route."

"So that leaves doctors, Wall Street types, engineers, priests and firemen." Observed Joe.

"I think you can scratch the last two off your list brother. No firemen are going out with our sister."

I'll talk to Alex about it Danny. Maybe she has some ideas.

"I'll check with Linda. Maybe there's a doctor at St. Victors who would meet our standards".

Jamie and Janko had finished lunch and decided to put in some foot patrol to burn off the calories.

"12-David to Dispatch. Show us 10-75 Papa from 5th & 19th over." Jamie radioed advising that he and Janko would be out on a Walk and Talk foot patrol.

12-David, 10-4.

No sooner had dispatch confirmed their status than a woman screamed that a man had snatched her purse. Jamie and Janko were on the east side of 5th Avenue just north of 19th Street looking north when they saw a black male running towards them carrying a red purse. Jamie began running towards the felon as he was only a half a block away.

From the story Janko would later tell, this would go down in the NYPD annals of something that could only happen to Jamie Reagan and his brothers would regale in the telling of this story for years to come.

As Jamie ran north on the sidewalk, the perp was barreling towards him. At the same time the perp noticed the cop coming towards him, Jamie slipped on a patch of ice, went airborn and landed a perfect drop kick to the face and chest of the felon who he knocked out cold. Jamie landed flat on his back hitting his head on the sidewalk likewise knocking him out cold.

Janko barreled up behind her fallen partner and cuffed the suspect who was starting to come around but Jamie was still unconscious.

"Dispatch, 12-David. 10-12 purse snatcher. Be advised my partner is 10-13 with a head injury sustained from a fall. 10-85 and a bus to this location, East side of 5th Ave south of 20th Street".

12-David, 10-4.

12-George and 12 Sargent, assist 12-David. East side of 5th Avenue south of 20th St. 10-12 purse snatch. 10-13 officer down with apparent head injury from fall. Ambulance responding. Your response is Code 3.

12-Sargent, 10-4. 12-George, 10-4.

Minutes later the units and ambulance were all on scene and Jamie was being placed on a stretcher and loaded aboard.

"12-Sargent to dispatch. 12-David and this unit will be 10-87 to St. Victors. Notify Manhattan North detectives to have Detective Joseph Reagan contact this unit".

Five minutes later Renzulli's cell phone rang as he was speeding towards the emergency room at St. Victors.

"Tony, it's Joe Reagan, I got your message".

"Joe, Jamie is on his way to St. Victors. He fell during a chase and slammed his noggin into the sidewalk. He was unconscious when they loaded him on the bus a few minutes ago."

Joe's heart stopped. Danny looked over and noticed the way his brother's jaw tightened up. "Ok Tony, we'll head over, thank you."

"What?" asked Danny.

"That was Renzulli. Jamie's on his way to St. Victors. Fell during a pursuit and cracked his head on the sidewalk. He's unconscious. Let's go".

Danny let Gormley know they were off to the hospital and began calling other family members while Joe drove.

Baker received the call from Danny and hung up. She calmly walked into the Commissioner's office where he was in one of his usual banters with DCPI Garrett Moore. Frank looked up and read the look on Baker's face and sighed. Now he had three sons to worry about not that he wasn't glad to have the middle one back. Maybe Jamie should have been a lawyer after all. At least Erin stayed out of harm's way most of the time.

Frank removed his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Which one and where?"

"Jamison, St. Victors. Joe and Danny are enroute."

"What happened Abigail?"

"He was chasing a perp when he slipped on some ice and fell hitting his head on the sidewalk. He was unconscious when loaded aboard the ambulance. Tony Renzulli and Officer Reagan's partner are also enroute to the hospital."

Frank thought back at all the hospital runs his children had made over the years and for some reason, Jamie had them beat 5 to 1.

"I've already notified your detail. They are waiting for you downstairs."

"Thank you Baker. I'll call my father and Erin from the car".

Garrett helped Frank on with his coat. "Call me if you need anything and correct me if I'm wrong, but it seems Jamie is usually the one needing medical treatment as opposed to your other children."

Frank stared at him a moment before nodding. "I was wondering the same thing myself. Maybe he should have been a lawyer".

"Nah, he'd probably trip over his briefcase or an untied shoe lace" Garrett joked.

Frank smiled and left.

Joe and Danny arrived at the E.R. and went over to the desk attendant.

"Jamie Reagan, he was just brought in. Where is he?" Demanded Danny.

"Sir we can't give out any information until we verify who you are."

"Listen lady" Danny started to protest but Joe put his hand on Danny's chest. "Relax".

"My name is Joseph Reagan and this is Daniel Reagan. We are NYPD Detectives. Officer Jamison Reagan is our youngest brother who was involved in an accident about 20 minutes ago. Our father is the Police Commissioner of New York City and is on his way here. We'd like to be able to tell him how his youngest son is progressing, perhaps you can help us?"

The woman behind the desk practically melted at Joe's soft voice and gentle manner.

"Officer Reagan is in treatment room #4. He is presently being examined. I will have the doctor or nurse come out and talk to you as soon as possible".

"Thank you. Is nurse Linda Reagan on duty? She is my brother Daniel's wife. Maybe she can provide us an update".

Joe and Danny were told to wait in the E.R. lounge which is where they ran into Renzulli and Janko.

Renzulli was pacing when he noticed them walk in. "Joe, Danny. How is he, any news?"

"No Tony, we're awaiting an update shortly. Dad's on his way."

Danny looked over at Janko. "How are you doing, are you ok?"

Janko snapped to attention: "Yes Detective, I'm fine".

Copying a play from Joe's book, Danny gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "Edit. Relax. You don't have to stand at attention. Joe and I wanted to be sure that you weren't injured or harmed. Now, please tell us what happened."

At that moment Frank Reagan walked in followed by Erin.

Joe took control of the situation. "Commissioner, if you'll permit, officer Janko was just about to advise us as to how Officer Reagan incurred his injuries." Frank nodded. "Please proceed officer."

"Sir" Janko began. "Officer Reagan and I had just completed a meal break at 5th and 19th. Officer Reagan called us in as a 10-75 Papa so that we could walk and talk the area".

Frank nodded. "Please continue officer".

As soon as Officer Reagan's transmission was acknowledged by dispatch, we heard a female scream that her purse had been snatched. We were on the east side of Fifth heading north. The perp was running southbound towards us. He ran across 20th Street at the same time Officer Reagan was running north toward 20th Street. When they were about 10 feet apart Officer Reagan slipped on some ice, went airborne and…ummm".

Frank gave her a steely look. "Yes officer?"

"Sir, I don't know how he did it but your son landed the perfect drop kick right in the perps face and chest. I know he didn't do it intentionally, but it's the way he slipped. His feet went out from under him and he started turning sideways and his feet just plowed into the guy."

Everyone was standing there in disbelief.

"When Jamie came down the back of his head landed first against the sidewalk. I cuffed the perp and called it in as well as requesting assistance and a bus."

Janko snapped to attention. "Sir".

That will be all officer. Good work backing up your partner and handling matters witch such expediency.

"Yes Sir".

Danny couldn't believe it. "He drop kicked the guy, like in the WWE or something?"

"Yes detective, but it wasn't as if he was trying to. One moment he was running at the guy and the next he was plowing through the air his arms waiving like he was trying to find his balance".

Joe grinned as shook his head from side to side "Only Jamison could make something as silly as slipping on the ice into a theatrical production and turn it into a collar."

Danny chuckled. "That's why we call him 'The Golden Boy', because where we step into turds, he comes up with roses."

At that moment, Linda walked in and went over to Danny and gave him a quick kiss.

"Ok, he's conscious. We ran a skull series and an EEG. Negative on both but he is showing signs of a concussion. His shoulders are both slightly bruised but that's normal from how he impacted the sidewalk. We'll keep him overnight for observation and barring any unforeseen complications he'll be discharged tomorrow night."

"I have to tell you, the way that kid keeps showing up here we're going to start a frequent stay program that gets him upgrades to private rooms, better food and free movies". What happened to him this time?"

Everyone laughed as Janko retold the story.

Before they left, they all visited with Jamie. Janko told the story once more and Danny and Joe had some fun with coming up with wrestling names. "Maybe since he's named for Jamison's we can call him "Whiskey Pete" which got another round of laughs much to Jamie's chagrin.

Frank, Danny and Joe decided they would stay for a while. Erin had to get home to Nicky but would be back later. Renzulli and Janko headed back to the precinct house.

After about an hour, Frank headed down to the cafeteria to get coffees and Joe and Danny went down the hall to call and check in with Benson on the Hernandez girls.

When they turned around to head back to Jamie's room, they found him dressed in his uniform and heading towards the main hallway and the exit.

Danny yelled out "Freeze, Police Officer, Don't You Dare Move An Inch."

Jamie turned around startled. "What are you doing Danny?"

"Me? Where do you think you are going?"

"I'm going home, I'm fine and I'm not staying here overnight. It sucks."

Joe put his hand on Jamie's shoulder. "Jamer, this isn't an option. The docs want to make sure that great brain of yours is still functioning like a Swiss watch so give them the night to be sure, ok.?"

"Come on Joe, I'm fine. Let's get out of here" and he started to walk away.

Joe looked at Danny. "Ok, I tried to do it my way. Now let's do it the Danny way."

Danny smirked and nodded. Both brothers grabbed onto Jamie's arms and Joe cuffed his hands behind his back. They lifted him up by the arm pits and began carrying him back to his room. When he began kicking them, Danny cuffed his ankles.

They dropped Jamie into a wheel chair and rolled him back to his room where Linda was wondering as to where her brother in law was.

When she saw them bringing him back in cuffs she looked at Danny and Joe "What the hell are you two doing to your brother?"

"We just thwarted an attempted escape from this facility ma'am" Danny informed her.

Joe removed the handcuff from Jamie's left wrist and the brothers put him back in his bed whereupon Joe took the open cuff and locked it around the right side bed rail. They then removed the ankle cuffs.

"Be sure you get his cuff key Joe".

"Joe, Danny, this isn't fair. I want to go home."

At that point, Frank returned, so his son cuffed to the bed and asked "What in the hell are you two doing to him?"

Joe responded: "Sorry Commissioner Sir, but the perp attempted to escape the confines of this facility. When confronted by Detective Reagan and myself to halt and return to his cell he resisted. He was placed into custody and returned here where we will maintain a custodial situation until his formal release, should one be granted." "In the meantime he is charged with the following felonies: 1.) Disobeying the lawful order of a superior brother, namely Detective Daniel Reagan; 2.) Resisting arrest; 3.) Assault on both myself and Detective Daniel Reagan by kicking us as we restrained him; and 4.) For being a typical know it all pain in the ass baby brother. We consider all such charges to be felony violations of the Obey Your Elder Brothers Code as set forth in Section 407.950 sub paragraph (B) of the Danny Penal Statute of 1986. We will be seeking the maximum penalty Sir".

Danny was snickering so hard he could barely look at his father.

Frank looked at all three of his sons and just nodded. Good work Detectives. There will be special commendations issued to both of you on Sunday.

Jamie was shocked that his father was not only allowing this to happen, but was a willing participant and encouraging Joe and Danny along the way. Finally he looked at Linda. "Please call Erin and tell her that I need my lawyer".

Joe smiled at Danny who grinned in return followed by Frank. Linda looked at all three.

"Oh no guys not here not in this hospital. Please. Danny, Joe" She pleaded. "Frank".

Danny and Joe looked at each other their smiles getting malevolent before turning to Jamie.

"OY YEA OY YEA OY YEA" said Danny

"DANNY COURT IS NOW IN SESSION" Joe and Danny shouted together.

"And lookie here we even have the requisite porcelain privy for imposing the ultimate Danny Penalty". Laughed Joe.

ERIN!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:

I hereby incorporate such previous disclaimers as set forth in the previous chapters to this story.

Authors Note:

I couldn't leave you all hanging at the end of Chapter 3 so I composed this short chapter to round out this phase of the story. Enjoy!

Chapter 4:

Erin was walking down the hall towards Jamie's room when she heard him scream her name. Immediately she picked up her pace fearing the worst, that something was terribly wrong and her baby brother was in serious peril.

When she entered the room and saw Jamie handcuffed to the bed and Danny and Joe taunting him she blew her stack.

"What are you two idiots doing to him?" She lashed out at Danny and Joe. Then noticing her father sitting there smiling she turned on him "And you're a part of this, what's the matter with you?"

"Erin, I need my lawyer. They're going to hold a session of Danny Court" Jamie wailed.

Linda looked over at Erin and shrugged. "I pleaded with them not to do this."

Erin reached over and pulled Joe by the ear. "HEY, let go" he yelped. "Get out of here now!" and she pushed him out of the room.

She went for Danny next grabbing him by the back of his shirt collar and marching him out of the room while he laughed his head off.

"I can't believe this, two grown First Grade detectives acting like they are teenagers taunting a child. What the hell brought this on?"

Frank looked at her somewhat amused at her protectiveness of her youngest brother. "Apparently Jamie tried to make a break for it tonight against doctor's orders and when Joe and Danny attempted to reason with him to return to this room he wouldn't cooperate so they placed him into protective custody, which he resisted and while doing so, kicked them both. They restrained Jamie and confined him to his bed. He also broke several laws of the Danny Penal Code of 1986 in failing to show them the proper deference and respect due older brothers so he was charged with several offenses and was about to be tried for his crimes." Frank giggled.

"Tried for his crimes, by those two kangaroos"? And what the hell is the Danny Penal Code of 1986? Jamie has a concussion and is lucky he didn't crack his skull open which I remind you occurred in the performance of his sworn duty, and you, the Police Commissioner are sitting there letting two of your detectives taunt, harass and illegally confine one of your wounded officers? That's really smart dad. Mom would slap you silly if she were here."

"Now calm down, your mother would have been the first one to smack Jamie for being as obdurate as he was."

Joe and Danny were laughing it up in the hallway. "Hey sis, we're sorry, we were just having some fun with the kid." Danny sheepishly explained.

"Get in here and get these cuffs off of him right now or I'll swear out a warrant for both of your arrests for unlawful detention and abuse of police power. Maybe a night in the tombs will smarten you two bozos up".

Danny shrugged his shoulders: "They're Joes cuffs, not mine." Joe looked at Danny. "You rat fink coward".

Joe entered the room and removed the cuffs. "Sorry Jamer." Erin pointed at the exit. Out and don't come back until you two learn to be civil to him."

She then turned to Jamie her eyes squinting into little lasers and she leaned in towards him. "And you! When the doctor tells you that you are to remain under observation you do not get up and attempt to discharge yourself do you understand me, and don't you even think of giving me your puppy dog look."

"You will stay in this bed and you will cooperate with the hospital staff in full until you are officially discharged by a doctor or you are going to get the Erin Penalty and will be standing at the next Sunday dinner because when I'm through with you, sitting won't be an option and I don't care how old you are or if you are a police officer, do you understand me?"

Jamie slid down even further into his bed and croaked out a very docile "Yes ma'am." Remembering the last time Erin carried out that threat when he was 15.

"This is what I get for not having a sister. Three immature jackasses for brothers". Danny I expect this from but I thought Joe was more mature and you Jamison are the worst of the lot because you provide them with the ammunition they use on you. I thought Harvard would have trained your mind to think and act rationally and logically and to realize the best way to beat those two at their own game would be to outthink them because you will never out act them.

Frank shook his head. "Calm down sunshine, they were just having some brotherly fun although present circumstances considered, it was most likely not the appropriate time or venue to engage in such sport".

"Gee dad, you think so"? Erin retorted.

"Get in here you two idiots". Danny and Joe sheepishly came back into the room. "Can you learn to behave and play nicely with each other or do I have to put a detective outside of this room to keep you two out?"

"We're sorry sis. We won't do it again" Joe apologized.

"I'm sorry too" Echoed Danny.

"I'm going home. Linda, if Jamie so much as looks the wrong way at anyone giving him medical orders I want to know about it, ok?"

"Sure thing Erin." Linda said smiling at Jamie, who pulled the blanket up over his face.

Linda then looked at Frank. "I think Jamie's had enough excitement for one day so how about everyone go home and come back tomorrow when we've all calmed down and regrouped. Visiting hours is over anyway."

Frank got up and patted Jamie on the shoulder. "I'm sorry son I shouldn't have let it go as far as it did".

"That's ok Dad, it was my fault. Erin was right, I do egg them on in my own way and they respond as they always have. I'll be okay". "Besides, I'm more afraid of Erin than Danny and Joe.

"Smart boy. She has your mother's temper". "Sleep well".

"Night Dad".


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:

The usual b.s.

Author's Notes:

Based upon some comments I have received, and they have all been very constructive and kind, allow me to remind my readership that Blue Bloods is a family drama, not a police procedural such as the Law & Order franchises, NYPD Blue or the CSI Franchises. (Hill Street Blues is still the best example of a police procedural interspersed with interpersonal drama) The emphasis on Blue Bloods is the inter-familial relationships between the characters and how these are affected by what they are required to do professionally and how this subsequently affects these familial relationships, particularly when it pits one Reagan against another. When is it appropriate to compromise professional integrity to protect the family? How far would one go and at what cost is a prominent message throughout this show.

Personally, I could do with less Danny busting heads and Jamie standing around like a wooden statue and prefer more interpersonal contact between the family members, especially this time of year. Let's explore more of their social lives. Amazing that other than Danny who is married, none of the others can get a date. The Thanksgiving episode should not have any police action in it but would be perfect for watching them sitting around rooting for a football team or playing touch football in the backyard or going to the Macy's Day parade, all the things that other families do and if Joe were brought to life, these dynamics would improve tenfold because while Danny is a hot head and Jamie pensive and reserved, Joe is the jokester who delivers comedy with a straight face. He, not Danny, Erin, Jamie or Frank, is the central character of this show and has always been so. Personally, I think the writing quality has taken a major dip in Season 4. Even the acting is becoming more wooden and less expressive. I'd like to see it both back where it was at the beginning.

HEY WRITERS: Read the Fanfic stories. There is a lot of good material out here. Draw from some of it plus, we're telling you as to how we envision character development. DUH!

To CBS: Here was a perfect opportunity to have a 2 hour holiday special Blue Bloods where you could have had both the professional and personal side of the characters explored at length but instead, you'll waste good airtime on stupid reality shows which dumb us down rather than devote those hours to a show which requires the use of the thought process and teaches responsibility, accountability, morality and family values, something sorely lacking in today's society. I'm sure the likes of William Paley, Edward R. Murrow and Walter Cronkite would really love what you've done with their network.

Chapter 5:

Jamie was released from St. Victors the next day as promised. Joe and Danny picked him up and took him back to Frank's where he was to spend the next two days resting before being reexamined however he was off duty for at least another seven days.

He decided to use the opportunity to do some of his Christmas shopping and looking for a new place for him and Joe.

He had been doing a lot of thinking and had reached two important conclusions. First, that he was going to take the bar exam and get his ticket to practice law in New York. He would even look for some part time legal work he could do on the side though not in the field of criminal law as that could pose a conflict with his job. He would also work on forming a relationship with Casey. Having spent a couple of nights out with her, he felt comfortable around her and they had much in common not to mention she liked to have her fun.

After Erin chewed him out at the hospital Jamie realized that he had been looking for the wrong type of woman. Sydney and the others were sweet, but they were docile and insecure. Jamie needed and liked a confidant woman who had an assertive presence. Maybe because that is what he had in his mother and Erin growing up he now looked for as an adult, not that he wanted to be bossed around but he did like it when the woman carried her share of the relationship's weight and could express her needs and desires rather than for him having to infer or discern what they may be.

Likewise, Danny and Joe had walked out of St. Victors that night like a couple of scalded cats. Yes, Erin had given both of them their fair share of lectures and tongue lashings over the years and Joe had even received "The Erin Penalty" a couple of times growing up, but neither brother had ever seen her this irate and deep down they were ashamed, not that they had picked on Jamie because he would always be fair game, but because they had made Erin think less of them and even Danny who sparred with her constantly, sought his younger sister's approval even more than he did Linda's.

"I guess we took it too far tonight Joe" lamented Danny.

Joe concurred: "Yeah, I just wanted the kid to realize he wasn't super human and should listen to those who were concerned for him. It bothers me more that Erin thinks less of us now."

"I agree, and as to the kid, why else did Mom and Dad have him but to provide you and me with a living toy to play with." Danny snickered.

"Danny, he's not a dog or pet and you can't keep treating him as your psychic trash bin or you're going to give him an inferiority complex and that can be deadly to a cop because he will begin to question his judgment and could make costly mistakes out there."

"Ok, Ok. I'll lighten up. You're right, but he's all I had for over 4 years and it wasn't easy. He mopes a lot and never comes out and tells me what's bothering him and he thinks he's indestructible. Now that you are back it will take the pressure off all of us." Danny noted.

"In the meantime, we have to find some way to make it up to Erin. I don't like being on her crap list." Joe replied.

"Yeah, we may wind up with dog poop or a mouse trap in our stockings." Danny joked.

Erin opened the door to her Park Slope condo, closed the door, tossed her keys on the counter, her coat and scarf on a chair, kicked off her boots and headed straight for the scotch bottle. No wine tonight, this would require a hard core decompressing.

Nicky walked into the room and saw her mother's expression. "What's wrong, you look like you just finished a trial."

"I did" she answered as she took a long swig of scotch and slowly let out her breath. "The Great Tribulation with your grandfather and the three stooges".

Nicky sat down and folded her hands on the counter. "This ought to be good. Spill".

Erin went on to explain what had happened and the further she got into her narration the harder Nicky was laughing.

"Nicky, it's not funny. Jamie is seriously hurt. He won't take the doctors seriously and Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb are making it worse by aggravating him and driving his blood pressure up which is what you do not want with a head injury."

"Mom, you're right but you've always been overprotective of Uncle Jamie, especially since grandma died and once Uncle Joe died, or we thought he had, and Jamie became a cop you've been even more so."

"Well sweetheart he is my baby brother and I have a lot of time and love invested in him. Your grandma may have given birth to your favorite uncle but who do you think did the heavy lifting of raising him and keeping Joe and Danny from terrorizing him?"

"Mom, they would never hurt Uncle Jamie. He's their brother and you know how protective they are of him."

"That's true outside of the house. If anyone ever did anything to Jamie at school or on the playground or anywhere else, Joe and Danny would make them regret it but inside the house, he was fair game for their pranks and I was the one who usually put a stop to it".

"Ok mom, but I'm sure they wouldn't have stuck his head in the toilet last night if he was found guilty".

"No, they would have issued a suspended sentence and waited until he was declared fully recovered. Then they would have carried it out. You don't know my brothers like I do honey".

"I remember this one time in the middle of the summer. I was with your grandma shopping and while we were gone Danny was to watch Jamie who was 6 at the time. I was just short of 15, Joe was 11 and Danny 16. Of course, Jamie did something that pissed Danny off, big surprise there, so they held a session of Danny Court and tried him on some trumped up charge. Of course having no defense representation as I wasn't home, Jamie was found guilty so your uncles stripped him down to his cotton briefs and stood him on a stool with his back facing a tree. Joe nailed the back waistband of Jamie's briefs to the tree while Danny tied his hands behind his back and ropes around his chest and stomach so that he wouldn't fall forward. They then tied ropes to the legs of the stool and after Danny sentenced him and they pulled the ropes which removed the stool. We came home to find Jamie hanging by the back of his underwear with his feet about a foot off the ground but he wouldn't cry and he wouldn't rat out Danny or Joe".

Nicky was laughing so hard she couldn't breathe.

"OMG, so how did you find out what happened?"

"Your grandmother and I used what today would be construed as 'unlawful persuasion' to elicit a full confession from both suspects"

She sent Joe and Danny to their rooms to think about their punishment and ordered them to strip and to put on only white cotton briefs. They had no idea what was about to happen. Then she told me what we were going to do.

"We cut Jamie down and took him inside where we bathed, dressed and fed him. We then sat him on the couch. Your grandmother and I then went and got two wooden hair brushes and two kitchen chairs and set them up in front of Jamie. We then each went upstairs and fetched the condemned. She took Danny and I took Joe. We pulled the back of their briefs up their cracks just like they did to Jamie so their bare cheeks were hanging out and then Jamie got to witness firsthand the application of Irish justice and what the back of a good heavy wooden hairbrush can do in eliciting a confession. They both started spilling their guts and ratting each other out within the first 10 licks. I can assure you, unlike Jamie who didn't cry when they hung him to the tree, Danny and Joe were bawling their eyes out long before we were finished". Today we would be charged with assaulting a minor but back then it was just desserts. Jamie took it all in and when we were finished he smiled, said "thank you" and went to his room to read. When your grandfather came home and noticed Danny and Joe eating their dinner while standing at the counter we told him what had happened. He nodded his head and declared that justice had in fact, been served".

Nicky was in tears at this point and her face was as red as an apple. "Well at least you got him off this one. I don't think they'll be trying him anytime soon, at least not on these charges". Nicky smiled.

Erin sighed:

"Nicky, I want to discuss something with you and I need to know your feelings on the subject".

"Sure mom, what is it?"

"I've been dating someone for the past month. I didn't tell you because I wanted to see if there was any chance it would be going somewhere or if it was a heat of the moment thing". I also wanted to be sure it had a strong likelihood of success as I don't want to risk your being hurt or caught in the middle".

Nicky observed her mother and saw traces of both excitement and concern. She replayed both her mother's words and expressions before a big smile lit up her face. "You're dating my father".

Erin was floored. "And how did you deduce that Detective Boyle?"

"Fact: Timing. Seeing someone for the past month. It's been one month since the trial where you were shot. Fact: Heat of the moment. Dad was there for you when you were shot and he tried to protect you and I'm willing to wager you two had an emotional episode thereafter, most likely that same night as I was not home. Fact: Your statement as to me being caught in the middle. The only relationship I can ever been in the middle of is that of my parents. Case closed and ready for presentation to the Grand Jury counselor and by the way, I wholeheartedly approve. So ordered!"

Erin's heart swelled with pride. "You know what, you're just like Jamie, too smart for your own good". and she reached over and gave her daughter the biggest hug she could. Now, how was the rest of her family going to handle her bringing home John Boyle because this time around, she didn't even have Jamie to back her.

She called her brothers that night and told them all to meet her for lunch the next day. It was time for a family discussion.

At high noon the four Reagans entered the designated restaurant and took a booth in the back corner.

Erin was still fuming as to the St. Victor's Incident as she referenced it, but realized she'd have to cool off in order to get Joe and Danny to come around as to their former and perhaps future brother in law.

"Ok sis, what did we do this time?" asked Danny.

"Actually, nothing but the day is young and Danny Reagan has never needed much time to get into trouble." Erin retorted.

The other two brothers laughed.

"Funny. Okay sis, Spill" Danny ordered.

"I've been dating someone and I wanted to discuss it with the three of you before I brought it up with dad." Erin replied.

"How long have you been dating him sis?" asked Joe.

"About a month".

"John Boyle" Jamie nonchalantly blurted out.

"WHAT"? Exclaimed Joe and Danny fixing Jamie and then Erin with incredulous looks. "How in the hell could you even think such a thing" Danny challenged.

Erin gave Jamie a look of utter astonishment.

"Elementary my dear Danny. As Sherlock Holmes stated, when you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains however improbable, must be the truth".

"Would you please tell me how you came up with Boyle?" Danny asked.

"Fact: One month since the trial and shooting. Fact: Reactive bonding arising from an agitated situation supported by Boyle's protective actions during the course thereof is likely to have rekindled dormant emotional and sexual feelings in both parties. Fact: Discussion with us to elicit our collective support in formulating a plan to circumvent dad's initial reaction and potential objection thereto. Fact: Erin would not be discussing an unknown party with us nor would she consider doing so with dad this early in a relationship. Therefore the principal of Occam's razor applies. The simplest solution is most often the correct one. This individual must be someone from Erin's past whom we know and as such only one person fits all factual parameters thereby supporting my deduction such perp is John Boyle".

Joe turned to Danny. "Maybe the Commish should start him as a Detective Second Grade."

Danny snickered at Erin. "You're the one who wanted him to become a lawyer. Hoisted by your own scales and gavel sis."

Jamie leaned back and smiled. "Quod Erat Demonstrandum. Alea Iacta Est".

Erin glared daggers at him".

"Hey Harvard, what was all the legal jargon you just through at her" asked Danny

Joe weighed in. "It's Latin. Jamie responded to your comment in that he has proven you to be correct, that she has in fact hoisted herself on her own petard. His second statement was directed to Erin. 'The die is cast'. What will she to do about her present predicament now that she has brought it to our attention".

"Very impressive Joe" Jamie complemented.

"Well, my present situation is that I'm starving so let's order and then we can dig into how we are going to deal with Jack Boyle. As to that, I can recall Mao Tse Tung saying something about the barrel of a gun". Said Danny.

Jamie laughed. "What Mao said is that political power grows out of the barrel of a gun".

"Yeah well, I'd like to do some politicking on Jack Boyle" Danny retorted.

"That didn't work out so well last time Danny, did it?" Erin queried.

"Well this time I have my fully grown brothers to back me and we all carry cuffs. The kid has a baton and I have gramp's old Sap. Remember, I learned in the Marine Corp to fight dirty."

The server came over and took their orders. When she departed Joe was the first to speak.

"I prefer the motto of the Navy Seals." He said. "'There is no problem which cannot be solved by the use of high explosives''.

Erin was incensed: "This is the father of my daughter, your only niece that you three are talking about. I know you've never liked him, but maybe he's grown up and gotten it together. I'd like to think so for both myself and Nicky" and that you three would be somewhat supportive for us".

Joe weighed in speaking in a very soft voice: "Erin, you know that the three of us love you and would do anything to make both you and Nicky happy. Personally I would be thrilled if you were to find the right man because you deserve that love and happiness however, after what Jack put you and Nicky through the last time which is only four years ago, and that he has practically ignored Nicky since, do you really expect the three of us, your protectors, to simply welcome him back with open arms like nothing happened? because our trust has to be earned and we have to be sure that if we welcome him back and support you in this, that he isn't going to hurt you again because if he does, you cannot expect us to sit still watching you go through all the stages of grief you went through before while doing nothing about it".

Jamie had been sitting back evaluating Erin's comments and reactions. "Have you discussed this with Nicky"?

"Last night and I didn't even get to tell her. Like you, she quickly put my answers together and blurted it out. Sometimes it scares me just how alike you two really are".

Jamie smiled and nodded his head.

"And what was her reaction"? Joe asked

"Obviously, she is enamored with the idea of her parents reunifying, especially at this stage of her life and social development".

"So I take it since you need our help with dad that the three of us have been released from your doghouse?" Jamie asked.

Erin fixed Jamie with the same steely gaze that she did at St. Victors but this time he did not flinch or cower, but merely stared back at her".

Joe and Danny leaned back into their chairs and folded their arms across their chests because they knew this was going to get real good real fast. If any of the two siblings were to go at it, Jamie and Erin were the main event. Erin would slice and Jamie would parry her thrusts until one called for a truce or he ended Erin's argument with by dropping a logic bomb. Erin had the experience but Jamie still had the timing and a computer for a brain. Advantage: Jamie.

Joe leaned in toward Danny. "Think we should stop this before it goes too far?"

"Not on your life, we have front row seats to the heavyweight championship here. Let them go a few rounds. We can always break it up if it turns ugly".

"Usual bet?" Asked Joe

Danny nodded affirmatively.

"Yes Jamie, there is a quid pro quo involved here. And for the record, you were all in my doghouse because I was concerned for your health and wellbeing. My anger was directed at that sole issue, but if you feel the need for me to say I'm sorry before you agree to help me, I'll be happy to do so".

"Hmm" Joe whispered to Danny. "A guilt card. Point to Erin." Danny nodded.

Now Jamie felt bad because he knew that Erin was only looking out for him. "No Erin, you never need to apologize when you are in the right. I just wanted to be sure that you had forgiven us because it really hurts when we feel we have failed you" and then he gave Erin his best puppy dog look.

Erin leaned over to give her baby brother a hug and kiss.

Danny took the opportunity and leaned over at Joe whispering. "Damn he is good. Manipulator card followed by the puppy dog in the first round. That's a nasty one two punch. It's over. He's still the champ".

Joe nodded and slipped Danny the Hamilton he had bet on Erin. With what happened at St. Victors the other night he felt she would wipe the floor with Jamie. Danny never bet against his baby brother for he knew Jamie had too many weapons in his arsenal. "Beeeeutiful" Danny grinned as he snapped the sawbuck before sticking it in his wallet.

Across town another lunch was about to take as Frank walked into Delmonico's Steak House where he was greeted by the Maître 'd. "Your party is waiting for you at your usual table Commissioner".

Frank nodded and went to the corner booth in the back, nodding at his lunch partner.

"Frank, good to see you."

"Jack, always a pleasure" he said in greeting to his former son in law.

This particular server was experienced in waiting on New York's top cop and knew that Frank liked to keep his service quick and concise so that he could get in, eat and get out.

Frank ordered drinks and lunch for both of them and then resumed his conversation with Jack Boyle.

"What's on your mind Jack?"

"First of all, I want to tell you how happy I am for all of you that Joe has returned".

"Thank you Jack, we're happy that he is back home with us".

"Erin told me the Thanksgiving Day story. She still has shivers thinking about it".

"I would imagine so". Remarked Frank.

"Erin and I have been seeing one another for the past month".

"I know that."

"How, we've been very careful as to where we go."

"Jack, I'm the Police Commissioner. I know everything that happens in my city and with my family. The question is, why after all this time such a sudden interest in your former wife?"

"I think you know the answer to that Frank. The events of last month have brought about a more mature perspective along with a maturation process. I realized I could have lost Erin permanently and more importantly that I still loved her".

"I am grateful to you for acting as you did last month. You most likely saved her life. As to your dating again, if you are asking for my blessing, I cannot in good conscience give it. If you seek my understanding, I do not. What I will do is not interfere and will trust Erin to make decisions that are in her best interests however, what I cannot promise you nor will I attempt to control is how her brothers will react and respond to this and this time Jack, they are all adult men with some hard years behind them".

"I understand Frank. Danny never liked me but in fairness Danny likes so few people. I am hoping that maybe having seen another side of life, Joe will at least give me another chance".

"Jack, I don't usually speak for my children, but in this case I will make a very rare exception". You not only abandoned the two best women in your life but you walked out on a young man who loved and accepted you as a brother and who gave you a chance because his sister loved you and he adores her. Not only did you hurt Erin but more importantly is that you have repeatedly hurt Nicky and she and Jamie are extremely close. In many ways, he's taken up a lot of your parental slack so I wouldn't be as worried about Danny and Joe because you know where you stand with them and you know how they are going to react to this situation. Of my sons, the one I would least want to piss off if I were you is Jamison because he is the one who has always been there for Erin and Nicky and he wields a great deal of influence over them. If this reunion is going to work, he is the one who is going to have to approve, not me, not Danny and not Joe".

"I understand Frank. Erin is meeting with all three of them not two blocks from here and I know she is going over the same concerns with them that you have".

"What about Nicky, have you or Erin discussed this with her"?

Smiling, Jack responds: "She is so much like Jamie, Erin had barely given her two facts and she figured it out. Yes, we have spoken with her and of course, she loves the idea but she made it clear to me privately that if I hurt her or Erin again, she would have half the NYPD on me as she was going to be a cop and when they got done with me, Danny, Joe and Jamie would get their turn".

Frank smiled at the thought of his granddaughter laying it all out.

"Nicky is the other reason I am grateful to her. You are her father and she is very special to me. I am not going to get involved Jack. If Erin wants to invite you over to the house, I will welcome you and Henry and my sons will be gentlemen about it. You had my trust once and lost it. It will take some doing to earn even a portion of it back, but I am open to what makes my daughter and granddaughter happy".

"That's all I can ask Frank".

"Now, let's enjoy these fine steaks. I have a city to police and you have clients whom you are trying to put back on my streets. A never ending circle game we play".

Jamie looked at Erin as she picked at her salad. "Do you have any thoughts as to how you would like to approach dad on this?"

"Actually, dad is being approached as we speak. He and Jack are having lunch at Delmonico's and Jack is advising him that we have been dating and that he would like to establish some level of comfort should the relationship continue to build".

"Meaning that if it comes down to it that you could feel comfortable bringing him to the house and around the rest of the family." Joe interjected.

"Yes. If we are going to become a couple, I would want my husband or at least my significant other, to feel as welcome as whomever you or Jamie bring home".

"Erin, you have to accept one major fact" Cautioned Jamie. "Anyone Joe or I bring home at this point, other than Syd of course, is going to have a clean slate. Jack shot himself in both feet and now you're asking us not to notice the blood he's tracking across the floor". I know as good Catholics we are supposed to forgive others their sins and we should practice what we preach, but you are our sister and Nicky is our niece and we are very protective of both of you. If we welcome Jack back to our family and he hurts either of you again, we won't be tolerant of it and it could come down to you then having to choose between him or us".

Erin carefully framed her response. "Jamie, I understand what all of you are saying and if I had to choose between Jack at this point or my family, Jack loses as he should. However if he proves himself and I accept him back there are going to be pot holes along the road as there always would have been just as Danny and Linda have their issues but absent Jack seriously screwing up I would hope that you would stay out of our marriage and allow us the freedom of making our own mistakes and repairs". Nicky and I only want to know that you are there as you always have been because we love you very much and don't want to lose you.

Danny had been very quiet the entire time but he looked at Erin with very moist eyes. "You have our full support sis as you knew you would. We all love you and Nicky with all of our hearts and we will do what you need us to and we will make Jack feel welcome when appropriate however, if he so much as hurts either of you again then I can promise you that the three of us will be holding a special session of:

"DANNY COURT" the three brothers yelled out.

And Jamie won't be the perp.

Erin looked at her three brothers and couldn't decide whether to laugh or cry. They all got up from the table and gave her a group hug and kisses. She couldn't ask for three better brothers".

"Ah, perfect timing the food is here". Observed Danny.

"Hey Danny, I always wondered something. If an army runs on its stomach, why did you join the Marines?"

"Joe almost spit up his lunch he was laughing so hard".

"Hey, never bad mouth the Corp kid. Besides, we get navy chow which is the best and it's all you can eat and the taxpayer pays for it".

"No wonder my 1040 withholding Tax went up while you were in Iraq". Joked Joe.

The four siblings finished their lunch and went outside to say goodbye to one another. Looking two blocks down the street they saw a bear of a man exit Delmonico's, shake hands with a younger man and then alight into a dark SUV which whisked him away.

Erin looked over and saw John Boyle waiving towards her. She waved back and when she looked behind her, she saw Jamie, Joe and Danny waiving to him as well.

-30-


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:

The usual disclaimer as set forth in my previous chapters to this story.

Chapter 6:

Only 12 more days to Christmas and the Reagan family was in full celebratory mode.

Jamie and Joe had closed on an apartment on E. 34th St. near Lexington Ave. which was approximately half way between their respective precinct houses.

The best part of all is that due to unsuspecting circumstances of fortune, they could now afford a very spacious recently renovated three bedroom/two and a half bath unit which had suddenly become vacant as the former tenant, a gentleman who was less than scrupulous in his financial dealings than permitted by law, would begin residing as a guest of New York State in one of its finer facilities in Ossining. Coincidentally, Erin had prosecuted him and advised her brothers as to the upcoming vacancy.

Danny had gone with them to view the unit as well since he had once been employed in the construction industry and had helped to build apartment buildings. Joe and Jamie wanted his assessment of the place. "Solid construction, polished hardwood floors, large windows with great views, spacious rooms and a Jacuzzi in the master bathroom. I give it a big thumbs up."

When the leasing agent and manager for the property reviewed the Lease Application and discovered that the prospective tenants were an NYPD detective and his police officer brother who were also the sons of the current Police Commissioner, an immediate call was made to the owners of the building who were elated and offered a 20% discount in rent on the condition they could inform other tenants that they had cops in residence as this always made other tenants feel more secure and was an excellent incentive to future tenants.

It also helped that their sister was the ADA who convicted the former tenant who had been fighting eviction for numerous lease violations, as well as another brother who was also a detective. The owners could not have asked for better tenants had they requested them from central casting.

Frank also insisted on throwing in $200 per month towards their rent plus Joe was financially flush having been paid by the FBI during his service with them as well as recouping four and a half years in hazardous duty and overtime back pay from the NYPD as he remained an NYPD detective during his undercover assignment.

The manager immediately gave them their keys and told them they could begin moving in anytime and that the lease would not begin running until February 1. They were getting six weeks free rent from the owners in appreciation for all they and their family did in the law enforcement community. Danny, ever the pessimist figured they would try to call in the largesse some day when they needed a ticket fixed or a building code violation quashed.

In the meantime, Erin and Linda would help them decorate so that not too strong a masculine presence was felt by the women they knew Joe and Jamie would soon be bringing home.

Joe and Jamie would each take one of the two smaller bedrooms and turn the large master bedroom into a combination den/office with a king sized sofa bed that Danny or the kids could use when they stayed over.

Joe was happy that the building had an indoor heated garage so that his baby would be out of the elements and locked up secure at night but the best part of all was the commercial kitchen with all new appliances that he would have a field day cooking with. A good thing the roof had a swimming pool, spa and fully equipped workout facility they would be using to burn off the calories packed on from his culinary concoctions.

Tonight was Friday the 13th and the NYPD's annual holiday party which was one of two events the department held each year at the Madison Square Gardens, the other being Academy graduations.

Nicky was babysitting her younger cousins and they had Frank's house all to themselves. Pizza, popcorn and video games were the highlights of the night along with a late night movie already loaded in the DVD player.

The brothers Reagan were all decked out in their dress blues wearing tuxedo shirts and bow ties, Danny and Joe with their gold Detective Bureau "DB" collar emblems and Jamie with his "12" representing the 12th Precinct. Each wore a "Blue Templar" pin as if giving the late Sonny Malevsky and the rest of the dirty cops the finger, but mostly as a sign of pride that they were the ones who took down the Templar and cleaned up the NYPD, for now.

Frank and Henry arrived in their Chief of the Department dress blues to a vicious "Ten Hut!" and crisp salutes from all officers present.

Erin wore a shimmering black sequin gown that made her eyes seem to sparkle even more. She was accompanied by Jack Boyle in a tux. Boyle had been apprehensive about going and being exposed to the family so soon, especially as all five Reagan men would be carrying side arms. Erin assured him that they would all be on their best behavior for her.

Linda was sheathed in a beautiful red chiffon dress that probably set Danny back a month's worth of overtime pay, but he felt lucky and elated as she held onto his arm. Why she had put up with him all these years, let alone given him two wonderful sons he had yet to figure out but he wasn't going to tickle the fickle fingers of fate by asking.

Joe had a luscious looking Alex with him wearing a single bare shoulder winter white silk dress which made her look like a Nordic goddess while Jamie was snuggled up against a scrumptious Casey swathed in an golden satin gown that Goldfinger would have admired.

To say that the Reagan family made a visually stunning impression would have been an understatement.

Earlier that day Erin had called each of her brothers and had informed them she was brining Jack as her date and reminded them of their promise to her so when the four siblings and their significant others met up at the party, Danny, Joe and Jamie were all smiles and compliments. Frank had noticed the small get together and that Henry was also observing. He looked over at Erin and smiled at her giving his approval.

Later in the evening as Erin, Linda, Casey and Alex headed off to the ladies' room, the three brothers asked Jack to join them over by the bar for a drink. Once glasses were in hand, they toasted to a new future. Jamie was elected to be the diplomat and spoke for all three when he informed Jack that they were supportive of he and Erin giving it another go but that this time the stakes were higher as there was no room for hurting Nicky again. She was a wonderfully adjusted 17 year old whom they were all very protective of. They would understand normal marital squabbles, but not what transpired four years ago. Boyle acknowledged this and they sincerely believed that he wanted another chance with both Erin and Nicky. Jamie shook his hand on it.

Joe and Danny shook his hand and stated that from this moment on, he had a clean slate with them as well.

When they returned from the table, they were all smiles and Erin was relieved. Dinner and dancing commenced and by the end of the night, the four ladies had each danced with the four men. Erin in particular relished the comfort of dancing with each of her brothers for her own reasons.

Danny, the strong outgoing brother whom she could always rely upon to make her feel safe. The Protector

Joe, the warmest brother who is patient with her. He is practical and the one she could always confide in. The Priest

Jamie, her analytical and quiet baby brother who challenges her mentally and whom she is closest to, the rock she leans on more than she would ever admit and would always trust above anyone and yes, the one she is still very protective of. The Lawyer

They were all special to her and she realized that some of what had caused her problems with Jack stemmed from her holding him up to the ideals and standards set by her brothers. Jack was his own person and she would have to let him forge his own path on his own terms, as long as they were within the boundaries which she set.

After much dancing, many tall tales had been told and as usual, Jamie had been the brunt of most of them which started when Casey once again removed her earrings and Boyle told her not to place them too close to her date.

Danny told him about the UBS stick and Linda pulled out St. Victor's very first "Frequent Patient Card" which bore Jamie's name, good for upgrades to private rooms, free movies, one outside meal per day and extra sponge baths."

Everyone laughed and each of the women gave Jamie a kiss on the cheek while he blushed though Casey exacerbated this by running her hand along his thigh.

Boyle told Jamie to suck it up and enjoy it. Once they stop teasing is when you should begin to worry whether or not they still love you.

The brothers had to admit that Erin was radiant again and that maybe she and Boyle could make it work this time. They loved seeing their sister this way and knew this would go a long way in making Nicky happy again.

Gormely came over after dinner and introduced his wife. He stood looking at the three brothers and smiled. "God help me if they give me all three of you at once", not knowing that Frank was behind him. "Sgt. Gormley" Frank said in his official tone. "That can be arranged forthwith if you so wish as it would be any commander's honor and good fortune, to simultaneously command all three of my fine sons". Gormley turned as white as Alex's dress and spun around to face Frank who was smiling. "Yes sir, it would be." He responded and they all laughed.

"Not to worry as Sgt. Renzullii doesn't wish to let my youngest out of the 12th just yet."

The party broke up around midnight and Frank and Henry went home to check on the grandchildren. The younger generation however decided as they were all decked out, to hit a night club and do some serious dancing. To no one's surprise, Danny, the former club goer cut the meanest rug on the floor but the eight of them had a great time, a few more drinks, told a few more jokes and in general, bonded.

Joe and Danny winked at one another remembering how just a few days ago they had wished that Erin had someone so that they could all enjoy the kind of night they were having. Two major prayers had been answered for the Reagan family since Thanksgiving. Joe had returned and Erin was happy again.

As the evening wound down, they talked about Jamie's and Joe's new pad and that they would need to begin looking for the remaining furniture and items they would need to fill it out.

Jack stunned them by announcing that he was moving back in with Erin and Nicky and as Erin wanted to keep her Park Slope condo which was fully furnished, Joe and Jamie could have whatever was in his place that they would like including his bedroom set which Joe happily accepted. They all looked forward to having a dinner party for the eight of them once the boys were settled in. Casey and Alex offered to assist Erin and Linda with the decorating to which the brothers threw their hands up in the air and said "go for it".

The only exception was Joe's kitchen as he would set this up himself and nobody wanted to get between Joe and his culinary creativity. Casey rubbed Jamie's hard stomach and whispered "I'll have to find creative ways to keep working Joe's cooking off of you."

Christmas was now only a few days away and as Casey and Alex were alone in the city, they would accompany the Reagans to Midnight Mass and spend Christmas day with the family at Frank's. Jack, Erin and Nicky would be attending Mass as a family for the first time in many years and they all looked forward to it.

At the end of the night, Jack pulled Jamie aside and slipped him a document to fill out. "I spoke with Erin last night. She is determined that you are going to take the Bar Exam when it sits in February so clear your duty roster accordingly. This is the application so fill it out and get it back to me by Monday so that I can send it in. I'll pay the fees. In the meantime I have lined you up with a tutor who you will begin working with after the first of the year. I appreciate that Alex and Casey wanted to help but you should have a professional review these materials with you. Don't worry about his fee, Erin and I will take care of it."

Jamie looked up from the application and smiled as Erin came over and gave him a hug. "This is no longer an option Jamie. All of us, including Danny feel very strongly that you get your license, not that you have to quit being a cop if that is your dream which we will fully support, but please have a backup in place just in case, ok?"

Jamie nodded and agreed. "Why waste a fine Harvard education, right?"

The four couples hugged, kissed and said goodnight to one another and each went their own way home, looking forward to Christmas and what the future would bring.

Sunday, December 15th and 10 more days until Christmas.

The Reagans returned from Sunday Mass and were about to begin the weekly ritual of Sunday dinner.

Danny walked into the living room and looked at the fireplace which has the traditional red stockings hanging from the mantle bearing all of their names and thinks how good it is to see Joe's name back up there. He then looks over at Jamie's and begins to emit one of his evil smirks.

Observing Danny, Joe shakes his head. "Don't even think of it Danny."

"What, I didn't do anything." Danny responded wearing a caught in the act look, just as he did as a kid and teenager after doing something wrong.

"I know too well and that you are thinking about putting something in his stocking that he will not appreciate". Responded Joe. "Quit picking on him or one day he will get you back with interest."

Danny nodded, "Yeah, he's a patient one about that. A couple of years ago he finally got me back for the time I short sheeted his bed and that was what, 10 years ago?"

"He rigged my locker at work so that when I opened it, I got a bath of shaving cream and some vanilla oil. The guys whistled at me all day as to how good I smelled." "He left a note taped to the inside that told me to remember this the next time I wanted to short sheet him".

Jamie walked into the room having overheard Danny. "And that was the first of many paybacks to come" he grinned. The other two brothers grabbed Jamie in a headlock and gave him noogies and tickled him while he laughed.

Erin heard the giggles and walked over to see the three stooges at it again. She smiled thinking how much the family chemistry had improved since Joe's return. She went over and began tickling Jamie as well.

Nicky was in the dining room and noticed there were three extra chairs, as well as another leaf extension making the table longer.

"Mom, why are there three extra chairs?"

Frank answered her. "I invited three guests to join us;" creating an air of mystery as to who this could be.

An hour later, the first to arrive were Alex and Casey joyfully surprising Joe and Jamie. Jack Boyle followed a few minutes later which brought out a squeal from Nicky and hugs from Sean and Jack Reagan. Erin was somewhat bewildered.

Frank waited until the hoopla died down and said "As it appears that my three single children have each been fortunate to have either found, or been reunited with those they deem as special in their lives, the least I can do is to be sure that we are all gathered together for Sunday dinner".

"And to celebrate, Linda and I are making our famous Chicken Picatta in lemon sauce along with angel hair pasta." Henry announced "And Joe is making a tomato basil soup to go with it."

Jack set down the cardboard box he had been carrying and pulled out six bottles of fine Chianti he had found that would be perfect with dinner. He opened three of them so that they could begin to breathe.

Erin gave her father a kiss and hug. "Thank you dad." To which Frank smiled. "Anytime Sunshine."

Jamie walked over to Jack and handed him the completed Bar Exam application. "Ok Jack, in for a penny, in for a pound I guess." Jack smiled, winked at Erin and pocketed the document along with a copy of Jamie's Harvard graduation certificate. "Ok kid, it will go out tomorrow. I have no doubt that you'll pass on the first try." he said as he squeezed Jamie's shoulder.

The rest of the evening was warmly spent in the company of good cheer which was fortified of course with good Irish whiskey!

"Sure dad, I'll have another glass of Jamie" said Joe in response to Frank's offer.

"Argh!" Said Jamie, as everyone began laughing.

During the coming week Jamie and Joe took some vacation days and began moving into their new apartment. They had selected the furniture at Jack's they could use and had gone shopping for the rest as there were some great holiday sales going on and most of their purchases had already been delivered.

Jack's furniture and the contents of Jamie's present apartment would be moved to the new location the following Monday.

The place began taking on a fabulous look and as Joe set up his kitchen. Erin and Linda, assisted by Casey and Alex began the interior decorating. By December 23rd, they were 80% finished and looked forward to having everything completed the following week as Joe and Jamie were planning on hosting a New Year's Eve party.

Danny would be coming by to wire in some lighting fixtures for the living room and den.

Jamie had spoken with his Bar Exam tutor and set a schedule to begin studying on January 3rd. He was beginning to look forward to it and agreed that it had been foolish to get the degree and not the license. Jack had even offered to find a place for him in his firm on a part time basis so Jamie could gain some lawyering experience and make some extra money as an associate attorney solely on non-criminal matters, so as to avoid the potential conflict should Jamie or his brothers arrest someone and Jack's firm defended the accused.

At the end of the day, everyone went out for dinner and then hit a couple of bars to soak up the last of the pre-Christmas cheer knowing that the next couple of days would be spent primarily at church or with family. Sometime after midnight they headed outside and noticed the snow had begun to fall. They wished one another a Merry Christmas headed home each looking forward to Christmas Eve.

Frank and Henry were home enjoying the fire and the lights of the tree as Christmas Eve day approached. Frank was in a pensive mood recalling the excitement of the past month with Joe's return; Erin's reuniting with Jack and his two younger sons meeting two lovely women he would be proud to have as daughter in laws. Even Danny had mellowed now that he no longer had the sole responsibility of looking out for Erin and Jamie but Frank knew there was more. Danny had felt responsible for Joe's death in that he failed to protect him or make him more hardened as to the job. This put added pressure on Danny and exacerbated his overprotectiveness of Jamie and his need to harden him up so that Jamie would not repeat Joe's mistakes. Danny often said that he could not and would not lose another brother.

Danny now had Joe with which to share the responsibilities for Jamie not to mention he was able to shed his false guilt over Joe's death.

As for Jamie, both Frank and Erin felt Jamie was trying to live Joe's life, a spare part who stepped into the role of his late brother both as a cop and within the family. The stress loads had been tearing Jamie apart. With Joe's return, he went back to his normally quiet yet happy self. The fact that he was looking forward to taking the Bar Exam spoke volumes as opposed to four years ago when all he cared about was entering the Police Academy and putting another Reagan out on the streets.

Even with Erin, she no longer had to act alone as the buffer between her oldest and youngest brother. Joe was back to take over the brunt of that duty for which he was a natural. This freed Erin from being a constant referee and permitted her to sit back and enjoy the entertaining foolishness her brothers often exhibited while at the same time, assuming more of the maternal role vacated by her late mother. She often had to kick all their butts to keep them in line.

One night at dinner, Jamie had asked Frank that if he had the ability to choose his own successor, of himself, Erin or Danny which one he would select. Frank played along telling each child they had a part of what was required to do the job and to ask him in a year and he would see who had improved in developing the remaining qualities. The truth was he wouldn't have selected any of them. He would have picked Joe because Joe had all the necessary qualities. Jamie was close but he overanalyzed and second guessed himself which caused a paralysis in his decision making process. The PC had to be quick on his feet and be able to entertain the crowds and media by putting on necessary performances. Danny had the patience of a gnat and the tact of a bulldozer while Erin was too emotional, blunt and honest, not the best qualities for a political appointee. Joe was assertive, stood by his convictions and listened to what people had to say yet did not yield to anyone once he reached a decision and yet he did all of this in a low key, emotionally detached, kind and professional manner. He could calm an irate person just by lowering and slowing his voice and adjusting his mannerisms. He commanded respect and attention by showing it in return.

Frank smiled as he examined each of his children and how unique yet alike they were to one another and how Erin and Danny shared his looks and their mother's temperament while Joe and Jamie had Mary's looks along with Frank's calmer personality yet put the four of them together with a common purpose and it was like the Fantastic 4 coming at you.

Frank sighed: If only Mary were still alive everything would be perfect. Frank had dated different women on and off but nobody measured up to his late wife. He also felt it would betray their mother to bring another woman into his children's lives though they had all made expressly clear to him that they wanted him to meet someone and move forward in life. Like father like son, maybe he just wanted to martyr himself on his late wife's memory.

As the clock ticked midnight ushering in December 24th, Frank Reagan said a quiet prayer for his family, then rose from his chair and looked out the window to see fresh falling snow blanketing his city. He then walked over and awoke his slumbering father who had nodded off in his recliner. "Come on Pop, time to hit the hay. We've got a long day tomorrow."

Frank and Henry were at the kitchen table later that morning when Joe and Jamie came in loaded down with presents to be placed under the tree along with bags of groceries for the next couple of days.

Frank glanced up and noticed that his sons had a somewhat haggard look to them. He smiled knowingly. "Looks like you two had a pretty long night" his eyebrows rising. Henry looked over, smiled and shook his head.

Jamie began to blush but Joe saved him by coming right back at Frank. "What can we say; it's the holiday spirit coursing through our Irish veins. Or maybe it's the liquid Jamie".

Jamie looked over at his brother. "Shut up Joe, that one's getting old already."

Joe laughed and hugged his little brother.

They went into the living room and deposited their gifts and returned to the kitchen.

"Coffee's fresh. Grab a cup and come talk to your old man." Said Frank as he pointed towards the two empty chairs.

"So, how are things going with Alex and Casey?"

Joe leaned back with his coffee cup in his hand. He took a slow sip and carefully phrased his response.

"Dad, these are two highly accomplished and very intelligent women who happen to be incredibly gorgeous and, they work the same side of the street we do. Besides, Erin who would never have introduced us if she had any qualms. As for where this is going, time will tell but at the present, I would say that Jamie and I both look forward to a future with our respective ladies and we believe they feel the same way."

Frank nodded and looked at Jamie. "And you? This is your first relationship in four years and Casey is a few years older than you. Sydney was a 25 year old law school graduate with a privileged background. Casey is a mature experienced prosecutor who has made it this far on her own. You're in a much different league than you were. Are you ready for this?"

Jamie took a bit longer than Joe to consider the question, Frank understanding as to how Jamie pondered and mulled over the answers to any questions asked of his personal life.

"I agree with Joe. I'm happy with Casey. She's much more mature than Sydney and she knows that she's dating a cop, not an attorney. Besides, once I pass the Bar I'll be an attorney so who knows what the future holds, but I know that I bring options to the table I didn't have with Sydney and with Casey, it isn't about the money, it's about the work and protecting society. If I had wanted to be wealthy I would be wearing a $1,000 suit, not an NYPD uniform. She and I have the same goals in mind.

"You see a lot of your mother and sister in Casey as well." Frank opined.

Jamie nodded. "Which makes me wonder what I saw in Sydney. There's a difference between confidence and arrogance and looking back, I now realize that Sydney was projecting an arrogance of privilege where Casey has the confidence of knowing who she is, much like Erin and Mom. I think I hooked up with Sydney because I was lonely in Boston and she came onto me but looking back, it wasn't a good fit."

"Your sister; Any thoughts as to how that situation is progressing?"

Joe shrugged. "She seems very happy."

Jamie weighed in. "Nicky is pretty excited and said that they are all getting along very well. At this point, we leave them alone, support Erin in her decision and be ready to pick up the pieces should things fall apart again. That's what family's about."

Joe looked over at his brother. "You are being very Zen today Brother Jamie. Perhaps we should get you a tonsure and a sack cloth robe before we attend Midnight Mass."

Jamie smiled. "Shut up Joe, if I were a monk I would miss out on the best part of having a girlfriend."

Frank smiled and held up his hands. "As your generation says, 'Too Much Information'".

Jamie and Joe laughed at their old fashioned father and left to head back home and get ready for later that day.

Later that morning, Erin and Danny arrived with the rest of the food for Christmas Eve and Christmas Day along with their family's presents to put under the tree.

Frank asked their opinion of Casey and received a similar response to Jamie's. They both considered her to be a major upgrade to Sydney and felt she would fit right in with the Reagan family.

Erin weighed in further. "Besides Dad, a stronger older woman may just be what Jamie needs." She held up her hand to keep Frank from interrupting and then continued." Jamie was young when Mom died and then he was away at Harvard when we thought Joe died. In some ways we see Jamie as highly intelligent and accomplished for his age but at the same time, he is somewhat socially immature and insecure. He puts up a big wall to keep us from seeing this. I think Casey will do him a world of good." Where Danny, Joe and I are better suited to those who compliment us, Jamie may be better suited to an older more dominant woman, probably because he was the baby and didn't have to grow up like we did and we all spoiled him plus, he grew up with older firmer women around him. It could just be that the way he is wired responds best to that environment.

Danny agreed. "Plus, all he had were strong older men and authority figures around him Pop and while Erin did her best to be a maternal influence, she can't do everything. Some of his development has to be carried out by a woman who can explore all of his many facets including ones you don't want to know about." "He exhibits a certain amount of recklessness and disregard for his personal safety. It's almost like he is asking for someone to rein him in."

Erin nodded. "Besides Dad, where Sydney was intimidated by Danny, Casey can both take it and dish it out." Erin responded grinning at her brother. "Jamie won't have to feel he has to defend her.

Danny snickered. "Three cops versus three ADA's will make for some very interesting dinner conversations, not to mention three men versus three women."

Erin feigned surprise "Danny, you chauvinistic pig."

Henry jumped in. "That's 'chauvinistic detective' to you young lady. The term 'Pig' is not tolerated in this house."

They all laughed whereupon Danny and Erin said their goodbyes and departed.

Christmas Eve found everyone once again gathered around the Reagan family dinner table. As was customary, all would attend Midnight Mass and then spend the night under Frank's roof. Erin and Jack would share Erin's old room; Danny would share his with Linda; Joe and Alex would be in his old room while Jamie and Casey would share Jamie's. Nicky would bunk on the couch and Sean and Jack would camp out in the living room in sleeping bags. Frank truly looked forward to having his entire family under his roof not to mention the prospect of Joe and Linda's cooking for breakfast.

After dinner, everyone sat around singing Christmas Carols and telling stories until 11 p.m. when it was time to walk to church. The snow which had been falling all day had tapered off and fortunately, the sidewalks had been cleared.

Arriving at church, the Reagan family quickly filled out two pews with Frank, Henry, Jamie, Casey, Joe and Alex taking the lead with Danny, Linda, Jack, Sean, Erin, Jack and Nicky taking the one behind them.

The Mass was as expected with the sermon being about the usual seasonal themes though the Reagans felt special warmth of pride when the priest made a special announcement.

"Before we begin communion, it is with great joy that I welcome back into our fold, New York City Detective First Grade Joseph Reagan, our dear Police Commissioner's middle son, who almost five years ago we had believed to have perished in the line of duty protecting our city, a Mass and funeral which I personally hosted. In the spirit of our Lord, Joseph made a supreme sacrifice in walking away unannounced from the bosom of his family to go undercover to do the job he took an oath to perform and as we once welcomed back his older brother Daniel after his service to our country as a United States Marine in Iraq, we are equally proud of Joe and his good works and grateful to God that to paraphrase Mark Twain, the rumors of Joe's death were greatly exaggerated."

The entire congregation began to laugh and applaud.

Alex hugged Joe tightly to her and kissed him. The rest of the family leaned in and squeezed his shoulders or patted him on the back.

At the priest's beckoning Joe ascended the aisle and was the first to receive communion, the rest of his family following.

As they departed the church, the priest gave Joe a special blessing and shook his hand. Not one to show his emotions, Joe was slightly teary eyed as his family gathered around him. He found himself with his face buried between Alex's left shoulder and Erin's right shoulder as he began to cry. They hugged him tight as his father and brothers placed their hands on his head and back.

Joe was putting four and a half years of hell behind him, much as Danny had after his returned from Iraq and he knew that conversation with his older brother about how to adjust to being home was long overdue, but for now, he had his entire future ahead of him and it looked damned good.

As he lifted his face and stood to his full 6'2" height, he squared his shoulders and looked at everyone gathered around him.

"I am not normally one to become emotional, but I guess it just hit me that I am really home and how fortunate I am to have you all here with me and for me."

He looked at his father, the other poet in the family.

UNDER the wide and starry sky

Dig the grave and let me lie:

Glad did I live and gladly die,

And I laid me down with a will.

This be the verse you 'grave for me:

_Here he lies where he long'd to be;_

_Home is the sailor, home from the sea,_

_And the hunter home from the hill._

Frank nodded. "Robert Louis Stevenson."

"When we thought you had died, I said these words for you Joe."

"_...down these mean streets a man must go who is not himself mean, who is neither tarnished nor afraid. He is the hero; he is everything. He must be a complete man and a common man and yet an unusual man. He must be, to use a rather weathered phrase, a man of honor—by instinct, by inevitability, without thought of it, and certainly without saying it. He must be the best man in his world and a good enough man for any world."_

"He will take no man's money dishonestly and no man's insolence without a due and dispassionate revenge. He is a lonely man and his pride is that you will treat him as a proud man or be very sorry you ever saw him."

"_The story is this man's adventure in search of a hidden truth, and it would be no adventure if it did not happen to a man fit for adventure. If there were enough like him, the world would be a very safe place to live in, without becoming too dull to be worth living in."_ Joe smiled. "Raymond Chandler, 'The Simple Art of Murder.'" And he began tearing up again. Frank nodded. "I'd like to think that all of my sons meet this description but on the day of your 'funeral', I read this as your eulogy however, now knowing the sacrifices that you had made to do your sworn duty, I feel that this poem is more a celebration of your life than a eulogy thereof." Joe gave his father a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I love you dad." The Reagans began walking home each taking time to say something to Joe. As they headed home he found himself entwined with his three siblings while behind them walking four abreast were Linda, Jack, Casey and Alex. Casey noted "Kind of funny as to how the four of them are arm in arm in one row and the four of us are behind them." Linda and Jack smiled at one another before he answered her. "One thing that I learned and I am sure Linda will back me up on this, is that you can be married to and in love with one of them, and they will be devoted to you and love you just as much. Those four may fight like cats and dogs with each other but in the end, they are an inseparable and dynamic force and will always put each other ahead of anything and anyone else in their lives and that is what makes them such good and loving people so, if you and Alex are thinking of joining the family, be accordingly forewarned." Frank and Henry, trailing behind with Nicky and the boys overheard this and smiled at one another knowing the truth and wisdom of Jack's statement, and as the snow once again began to fall down upon the streets of Brooklyn, Frank Reagan said to his father that he wouldn't have it any other way. -30-


	7. Chapter 7

It was 5:00 a.m. on Christmas day as Jamie slowly disengaged himself from Casey, put on his sweats and very quietly opened the door to his bedroom.

He picked up two large packages one each addressed to his nephews Sean and Jack along with a smaller package addressed to his niece Nicky.

He stealthily made his way down the stairs so as not to awaken anyone, particularly the three beneficiaries of the presents who were asleep in the living room.

He quietly walked in and placed the packages in front of the fireplace and then tip toed out and back up the stairs into his room, where he found Casey sitting up in bed waiting for him.

"Had to make a bathroom run?" She asked

"No, just had to keep up my tradition with the kids. You'll see." He smiled and snuggled back up to her.

She wrapped her arms around him pulling him tightly to her. "Being that the two big boxes that were by the door are now missing, I can assume you were playing Secret Santa?"

He grinned mumbling against her. "Yep, but don't tell them that. Every year they try to stay awake to see who will show up and every year I spike their eggnog and it knocks them out. Danny and Erin are in on it too."

"Officer Reagan, are you admitting that you are lacing the eggnog of three minors with a controlled substance?"

"Guilty as charged counsellor." He laughed as she kissed him.

Two hours later the house filled with the Sean's voice yelling out "Santa came, Santa came" as he noticed the presents sitting by the fireplace.

"Look Jack, from Santa to Jack and that one's from Santa to Nicky and this one's from Santa to me."

The adults all began to stir with Frank and Henry being the first to arrive wrapped in bathrobes.

"I'll get the coffee going Francis."

"Ok Pop, I'll go see what the commotion is all about" he grinned.

His grandchildren were up and excited though Nicky knew better about Santa, she wouldn't dare say anything to ruin her younger cousins' perceptions of the North Pole's most famous resident.

Jamie heard the shouts and laughter downstairs and began cracking up knowing that he had pulled one over on Sean, if not Nicky or Jack.

Casey got up to use the bathroom and as she walked out, she saw Joe and Danny holding pillows sneaking her way.

"Oh come on guys, on Christmas morning?" She whispered.

"Tradition" Danny whispered back. "We haven't done this to him since Joe disappeared and it's long overdue."

They stepped by her and snuck into the room. Jamie was lying on his stomach giggling when Joe and Danny began wailing him with their pillows.

"Merry Christmas Golden Boy." They said in unison

They landed a few good blows and then began tickling him with Joe taking Jamie's ribs and Danny his bare feet.

Erin walked out of her room just as Casey was coming out of the bathroom. She heard the laughter and smiled and looked at Casey who shrugged. "Tradition" Erin said and went into Jamie's room and began to playfully spank him as Danny and Joe continued the tickle torture.

Finally exhausted, they let up and Jamie jumped from his bed landing on Joe whom he proceeded to tickle before catching Erin for a few. Danny had wisely extricated himself from the scene before it was his turn.

They all went running downstairs chasing each other before Frank finally yelled "FREEZE!" Causing them all to halt in their footsteps.

"They got you good this year didn't they" he asked Jamie.

"Yeah, and after four years of not being tortured I had completely forgotten about it." Replied Jamie "Stupid me."

Joe laughed. "That was one of the things I missed most being undercover. Getting Jamie on Christmas morning."

Everyone else began coming downstairs to join the crowd. Linda looked at Danny and smiled.

"You've been waiting for years to do that again haven't you?" She asked.

"Darned right I have, and I didn't realize until just now how good it felt for the four of us to be back together." He replied.

Sean looked over at his parents "Look, Santa was here, I told you he would come."

They smiled at their youngest son and then looked over at Jamie who just grinned back.

Linda looked over at Joe knowing it was his idea to get Jamie. "Come on instigator, we have kitchen duty this morning."

Soon the house began to fill with the delicious aroma of Linda's pancakes, Joe having added vanilla to her batter, and Joe's omelets along with the sound of crackling bacon and sausage and sizzling French toast for which Joe used thick slices of egg bread which made the French toast texture more like cake.

Joe took some cinnamon butter he had picked up and slowly melted it into a small pot liquefying it. He then added maple syrup and allowed it to boil.

He said to Linda "When this is poured over your pancakes and the French toast, they won't be able to get enough."

He then began layering a pan with butter and laying in fresh hash browns along with bits of ham and peppers.

Erin, Alex and Casey set the table while Henry continued making pots of coffee and Danny and Jack Boyle distributed milk, orange juice and water.

Alex looked over to Erin. "Is it always this chaotic on Christmas morning?"

Erin laughed "Yes, this and Thanksgiving are our two favorite holidays, but dad insists that we all wake up Christmas morning together. I think it helps him keep memories of our mom as well as the feeling that we are still his kids, no matter how old we get."

Frank heard this and walked in. "You are correct Sunshine. Merry Christmas Alex, Casey and welcome to the Annual Reagan Free for All." He smiled.

Food began to be set upon the table and finally the two chefs joined them to a hearty applause. Linda and Joe linked arms, faced the table and took a bow.

"Of course if anyone encounters any food poisoning, we will disavow any knowledge of our efforts here and blame it all on Danny." Joe joked while everyone else laughed.

Jamie went on to explain. "When we were kids, mom and dad were out of town and Danny was looking after us, though Grandma and Grandpa would come over. Danny decided not to wait for Grandma one morning and made us all breakfast which included bacon and eggs. About three hours later we were all in our school infirmaries complaining of stomach aches and fevers. Turns out the bacon hadn't been cooked long enough and we all had a mild case of trichinosis."

Danny faked looking hurt. "Ungrateful whelps."

"For poisoning us?" Erin asked

"No, for trying to do something nice for you three." Responded Danny.

"One of the reasons we don't let Danny in the kitchen" Commented Linda.

Everyone joined hands as Henry said Grace. After a chorus of "Amen" plates began making their way around the tables and everyone began to dig in.

Jamie looked over to Joe and said: "As I'm taking the Bar Exam in order to have a backup plan, maybe you should really look at taking classes at C.I.A. for your backup plan. You are truly an outstanding chef."

Everyone agreed and Joe decided that he would look into it.

"What's your plan for me kid?" Danny inquired.

"Truthfully? Corporate security and investigations. You're a natural at digging until you find the truth and you can read a room or location for threats like nobody else I know."

Danny was stunned that Jamie thought so highly of his abilities.

"Ok Jamie, and what about me?" Asked Erin.

"Simple. I'm a cop taking the Bar." You're a lawyer who should enroll in the Academy. Give you a different perspective as to what Danny, Joe and I do out there plus I think you would make a fine detective, especially working with abused people as you have the patience and empathy required."

This brought a nod from Joe and Danny and a surprised look from Erin.

After breakfast was over and the table cleared, everyone settled in the living room to open presents.

Once this was completed Erin and Jamie offered to strip the beds and do the laundry so that the rooms would be ready next time they were needed. Casey and Alex offered to help while Joe and Henry cleaned the kitchen. Danny and Jack Boyle handled the bathroom.

Christmas dinner was hamburgers and hot dogs which Joe and Frank grilled out in the snow, giving them time to talk.

"How are you doing adjusting to everything" Asked Frank.

"I'm fine dad though I will ask Danny one night over a beer as to how he reintegrated after coming back from Iraq but overall, I feel good. After last night at church and this morning nailing Jamie, it's beginning to feel like I never left."

"Good, I'm glad" Frank said. "Just know that I'm here anytime you need to talk or if not me, one of your siblings or even Alex. Just don't try to bottle it up like Jamie or Danny tend to do."

"I hear you dad and I won't."

After dinner and a final round of Christmas cheer, everyone departed leaving Frank and Henry to the solitude of their home.

Kicking back in their recliners and listening to Christmas songs, they both sipped a glass of the Irish while reflecting on the warmth of their family.

Eventually a comfortable routine was fallen into as Frank found his nose in a good book and Henry began a new crossword puzzle. Nothing needed to be said between them.

One of the best things about being an ADA is that the courts are closed during the week between Christmas and New Year's which freed up Erin, Alex and Casey to complete their interior work on Joe and Jamie's new apartment.

The rest of the furniture had been delivered on Monday and everyone was down to the final details such as hanging towels, making beds and stocking the pantry and refrigerator with food, drinks, and assorted alcohols.

Danny and Jamie were stringing holiday lights and decorations around to provide a festive atmosphere for their New Year's Eve party.

Finally, everything was finished. Beers were cracked open and celebratory toasts were made.

Erin and Danny left to head home to their families leaving the two occupants and their girlfriends.

Joe made dinner and they all spent the evening sitting around and relaxing.

The next day was back to work for the Reagan men. Joe walked out of his room and into Jamie's. Jamie was laying on his back still sound asleep so Joe went into the kitchen, filled a cup with warm water and snuck back into his brother's bedroom. He slowly pulled back the covers and tilted the cup so that a very slow drip started soaking Jamie's boxers. Joe quickly ducked down so as not to be seen. Jamie jumped up and his hands went to his crotch while a look of shock registered on his face. "Oh crap" he yelled as he made a beeline for the bathroom, tripping over Joe as he got out of bed. Joe was laughing his head off and held the cup up so that Jamie could see what it was.

"Very mature Joe" he said.

"Next time, don't oversleep. You have to be at roll call in 50 minutes. Get moving and I'll make breakfast."

Danny and Joe met up at the Manhattan North Precinct House while Jamie headed over to the 12th.

Joe told Danny how we awoke Jamie and Danny couldn't stop laughing. "I remember using that on you a couple of times when you wouldn't wake up for school"

Joe chuckled. "Best lessons in life are those that are passed down."

"Yeah, I had a Drill Sergeant do that to me in the Marines. I never overslept again."

Jamie walked into roll call and greeted his partner. "How as your Christmas Janko?"

"It was okay, just enjoyed the day off. How about yours?"

"Absolutely fabulous except for my doofus siblings nailing me on Christmas morning and then Joe's way of waking me up today."

He proceeded to explain the attack by Erin, Danny and Joe. "They stopped doing it after Joe was gone but now that he's back, stupid me forgot that it was going to happen again." "Then this morning, he pours water on my crotch making me think I pissed myself."

She laughed. "How's the new bachelor pad?"

"It's great. You coming by New Year's Eve?" He asked

"You know it. I can't wait to check it out."

Renzulli walked into the room and everyone took their seats.

"Ok, we've had another round of Knockout Game attacks by a group of teenagers on 5th Ave between 17th and 30th so keep your eyes open. 1PP is putting the pressure on the precincts to nail some of these clowns so we're going to put some plain clothes officers in the vicinity of where most of the attacks take place."

"Reagan and Janko, you'll be 12 Adam; Farber and Morgan, 12-Baker; McDonald and Barber, 12- Charlie. You'll all be pulling foot patrol in the target areas. One member of each team will be the decoy; the other will be the backup so station yourself accordingly. These guys hit for the head but in some cases go for body shots so wear your plain clothes body vests. Victims to date have all been Caucasian hence the complexion of the undercovers. Age and sex do not appear to be factors in who they target."

"Perps are young black males 16-20 in age. They appear to operate in a pack of 5 or 6 and will either strike when parallel to you or having past you, one will return to strike from behind."

"Detectives from Manhattan North and South will also be deployed"

"Per directives from 1PP, wear your color of the day which will be posted so that we know who are on the job and who are either civilians or the perps."

"Radio units will be stationed at various points for additional backup and transport, any questions?"

When no one indicated so Renzulli dismissed them.

The six plainclothes officers returned to the locker room to change back into their civilian attire and to grab their wireless communication gear.

Jamie and Janko caught the subway to 5th Avenue and walked to 20th street. "Hey Reagan, be sure to watch your step. I heard that some flatfoot took a header around here." she joked.

"You're funny Janko" he retorted. "Another Danny Reagan."

Janko giggled.

Jamie deployed as the first target by loitering in front of stores between 20th and 21st while Janko covered him from an open distance.

In the meantime, Danny and Joe had received two different cases arising from Knockout Games over the past 24 hours on 5th Ave between 53rd and 59th.

"Based on the descriptions and clothing, same perps." Observed Joe.

"You know, I just don't understand. They don't steal anything and the victims are all random white people. The perps are black teenage males. Is this some racially motivated message or is this just some sick game to them." Danny wondered

"From the intel reports we have, it looks like it's primarily the latter as the only common denominator to the victims is that they are Caucasian, regardless of sex or age, you have to wonder whether the ADA will get a Grand Jury to indict on a Hate Crime charge as well." Joe opined.

"Let's order up video cam recordings from CCTVs around the area. Maybe we can get a better fix on tracking where these morons are coming from and then leaving to after they attack." In the meantime, let's go talk to the Gang Unit and see if they have any further info that can help us." Directed Danny

"Let's go talk to the two victims before they leave town. We have one at the W Times Square and one at the Roosevelt, E. 45th and Madison. We'll take that one first." Joe stated

The brothers headed out to their unmarked D-Car with Danny once again at the wheel.

Meantime, down on 5th Avenue:

"12-Baker to 12 Sergeant: Group of five suspects fitting the description of this detail on foot southbound on west side of 5th Ave crossing 27th."

"12 Sergeant to 12 Adam, 12 Charlie and all detail units. Stand by for update from 12-Baker." Renzulli advised.

"12-Baker to 12 Sergeant: We are between 26th and 25th, west side of 5th. Suspects crossing 26th."

"12 Baker to 12 Sergeant, suspects have passed us and are now eastbound on 25th to east side of 5th."

"Suspects now southbound on the east side of 5th from 25th. Be advised all match the bolo."

"12 Sergeant to 12-Adam, keep your heads up. They are heading your way."

"12 Adam to 12 Sergeant, we have them. Southbound 5th crossing 24th. Decoy positioned between 21st and 20th." Janko advised.

Renzulli got the shivers. Knowing Reagan's luck, he would be the one hit. "All 12 Sector Detail Units, be ready, suspect 12 Adam will be the target."

Jamie snickered at that knowing that the way things had been going, Renzulli was probably right. He had his hands in his pea coat jacket pockets, the right one curled around the grip of his Glock 19. He stood staring into the store window using its reflection to determine what was behind him for 45 degrees to either side.

12-Baker and 12-Charlie positioned themselves on either side of where the action would be.

The other detail units sat around the corner from 5th Avenue ready to pounce on Renzulli's command.

Janko keyed her mic. "Head's up Reagan, they are half a block north and they are looking right at you."

The suspects started to pass but at the last moment the one closest to Jamie let go a round house swing that had Jamie not been prepared for would have sent him back to St. Victors. Instead, he grabbed the perp's right arm and using his own momentum, slammed the perp into and through the glass store window. He identified himself as a police officer and quickly cuffed the suspect. The remainder of the detail converged on the remainder of the fleeing suspects.

What he didn't see was the straggler who was coming southbound on 5th having stopped to use a restroom and was now trying to catch up to his buddies. Janko had returned to collect the cuffed perp leaving Reagan to clean himself of the glass that had sprayed all over him.

Jamie had his back to the straggler who when closing in on Reagan pulled a short blade knife and swung at Jamie's back. Janko looked over just in time to see the approaching man bring his arm back and yelled out "DUCK!" which may have saved Jamie's life. Instead of the thrust of the blade hitting him in the kidneys it caught his upper back just below the shoulder. Fortunately the pea coat and body vest absorbed most of the length of the blade but about an inch of it made its way through and into him.

The suspect took off on foot.

"12-Adam to all units. 10-13 Officer Down. 10-85. Suspect, black male, early 20's, blue hoodie, red tennis shoes… as she continued to broadcast the location and description. Send a bus to 5th Ave between 20th and 21st forthwith. Suspect last seen on foot eastbound on E. 21st from 5th.

Jamie was on the ground in pain, blood beginning to seep out of him and wondering if his Frequent Patient Card was genuine.

Danny and Joe were on their way to 43rd and Madison when the call came out. Both brothers grimaced as they had the same bad feeling.

"I don't know about you brother, but I have a bad feeling as to who the officer down is." Exclaimed Joe.

"You and me both. The kid must have a kick me sign stamped on him somewhere." Danny responded.

Renzulli in the meantime was eastbound on E. 22nd as 21st was westbound traffic only. He hung a right on Park and another onto westbound E. 21st. The suspect saw him and began running in the other direction. In the interim, Danny had made it down 5th Ave and was approaching 21st when he saw the suspect bolt across the northbound lanes. He timed it so as the suspect began enter the southbound lanes of 5th Avenue, he fishtailed the D-Car so that its left rear quarter panel clipped the suspect sending him airborne into the median.

Danny and Joe got out with their guns drawn as the suspect attempted to right himself. Joe threw a mean right hook putting his entire body into it and the guy went down for the count.

Danny looked over as Joe was cuffing the perp. "I thought I was the hothead and you were the cool one."

"This scum stabbed a cop and after what I went through there are no free passes for cops, let alone scumbags. Besides, if the officer down is Jamie, this is only the first punch he'll receive from me."

A radio car had shown up and Danny instructed that the perp be taken to Manhattan North's holding for processing and interrogation.

They crossed over to the other side of 5th Ave. where the ambulance was loading the fallen officer.

Renzulli and Janko stood there staring at the back of the bus.

Renzulli noticed Joe and Danny coming towards him and shook his head up and down. "Yeah, it's him again. Stabbed in the shoulder which would have been worse if Janko hadn't called for him to duck. Scum was aiming for his back. He's on his way to the usual place."

Danny hopped in the back of the bus and threw Joe the keys to the D-Car.

Jamie was conscious but he had been given a mild pain killer and was slightly out of it.

"Hey Kid" he said as he gently wiped his brother's hair from his forehead.

Jamie gave him a weak smile. "My wallet, back right pocket. Frequent Patient's Card. Give to Linda" and with that he passed out.

"Wise ass." Danny smirked as they headed back to St. Victors.

Baker walked into Frank's office where again he was discussing matters with Garrett Moore, his DCPI.

She gave Frank the look.

He took off his glasses, shook his head and smiled. "Don't tell me. Let me guess. Jamison, St. Victors." He said while raising his right index finger in an exclamation point.

She nodded affirmatively and explained what had happened and where.

"One block north of his last incident." She advised.

"I'm going to ground him from ever setting foot on 5th Avenue again." Frank fumed. He turned to Garrett. "The moment he passes the Bar Exam I want him transferred out of the 12th and into the Legal Affairs department.

Garrett giggled. "Just be glad he isn't assigned to the K-9, Mounted, Motor or Aviation units."

"Joe and Danny are with him. I'll call Henry, Erin and Casey. Your detail awaits."

"Thank you Abigail. I just don't understand what it is with Jamie that he's such an injury magnet. We never had this with Joe or Danny."

"Well sir, reports are he was stable in the ambulance and Danny was with him so I'm sure it isn't too serious or he would have called you by now."

Just then Frank's phone began to ring, the caller ID flashing "JOE"

"Hi Joe, I just heard, how is he?"

"They are taking him in now but it looks like his heavy coat and the top of his vest stopped the majority of the blade but he did sustain a hit in his back just below the shoulder. We should know more when you arrive. Linda will be out soon to give us an update."

"See you there." Frank said before hanging up.

Linda walked into the waiting room. "Ok, our favorite patient is going to be fine. He sustained a 1 inch deep perforation of his back in the upper right quadrant. X Rays reveal no hit to any vital organs or bone. He'll be in a sling for a couple of weeks and experience some pain but other than a new scar to go with all of his others, he'll be fine. We are going to keep him overnight to be sure infection does not set in while we pump him full of antibiotics.

Danny smiled and gave her a kiss. "Here, he wanted you to have this" handing over Jamie's hospital card.

She laughed, already taken care of. He can have visitors in about 20 minutes.

Erin and Henry arrived followed shortly by Casey.

Updates were provided and everyone relaxed.

Finally they were allowed into see Jamie. Danny and Joe were already with him and as Erin walked in, she thought of the last time she saw them tormenting Jamie. This time Joe was holding his hand while Danny rubbed his hair and talked to him and told him how they took the guy down. He was just about to tell Jamie about the punch Joe threw when Joe shook his head and looked over to Erin and Casey who had just walked in.

The men stepped outside letting the women take over.

They each gave him a kiss and fawned over him and expressed their love. As Erin went to leave, she reminded Jamie that the same rules as last time applied and that she was ready to carry out that threat if he didn't behave. Casey then leaned in and told him that when Erin was finished, it would be her turn and that he wouldn't be enjoying it.

He nodded and said that he would do everything he was told.

Frank came in and looked at his son. "You are hereby prohibited from ever stepping onto 5th Avenue again" he said in a firm voice before smiling.

Jamie laughed and joked. "Less than a month apart and within a block of the first one. Who would have figured."

After an hour all the Reagans had departed and Casey remained with Jamie until he fell asleep. The next day he would be discharged to Danny and Joe who would take him home. Linda would call Erin and inform her that Jamie had been a model patient.

Danny and Joe had returned to their precinct house. Because they had collared the perp who stabbed Jamie, they were assigned all the arrests made from the sting operation even though they occurred in Manhattan South's jurisdiction.

The first person they interrogated was the suspect who stabbed Jamie. His jaw was swollen to three times its normal size and he had trouble talking.

Joe sat down across from him while Danny stood behind him and off to the side. Joe read the suspect's name. "Leon Du Bois".

"Hey Leon, that's a pretty fancy name. Do you speak French, like the kind of kissing they do in prison?" Danny asked.

"That was a stupid move stabbing a cop." Joe informed him.

"Yeah, well I didn't know he was a cop and what you did to me is Po Leece brutality." He replied.

"I don't see it that way do you Detective?" Joe asked looking up at Danny.

"No, what I saw was a scumbag who got up after he ran into our car, damaging the quarter panel which he will pay for, and then when ordered to freeze attempted to resist arrest. I see reasonable use of force and restraint being exercised."

Danny put his arm around the perp. "Leon, Leon, Leon, you don't realize that right now you are sitting in a chair with a bucket of boiling oil waiting to swallow what balls you still have left."

Leon looked up in terror "What you mean by that?"

"See, you really blew it today. You made the big show. Felony assault on a cop is second only to murdering one in the State of New York. This means a long hard stretch upstate.

Joe looked at Leon, especially the cop you stabbed. I mean Leon,you had better odds hitting the state lottery than you did stabbing this one particular cop.

Now Leon was starting to look like he was going to pass out or piss himself.

Joe leaned in and stared into Leon's eyes while very softly informing him.

"See Leon, the cop you stabbed is very well liked, much respected and just happens to have a lot of juice in this city. His two brothers are cops, his father and grandfather were cops, his sister, girlfriend and his brother's girlfriend are all Manhattan ADAs, hell the District Attorney himself is recruiting him to quit the force and become an ADA as he is also a lawyer and his dad who was a cop is now a major Big Wig in the NYPD."

Danny snickered at "Big Wig" making note to tell that one to Frank, not knowing that Frank was sitting in Gormely's office monitoring the interrogation as it was being recorded. He smiled at Gormely.

Danny leaned over. "The chair is slowly lowering itself into that boiling oil Leon."

"What do you guys want from me, I'll do anything."

"Joe pushed over a piece of paper. Sign it. This waives your right to remain silent and means you agree to cooperate with us."

Leon signed it.

"Tell me what this was all about." Joe stated.

"It's a game man, you know, where we tag people and then move on. We don't mean to really hurt anyone, we just walk up, pop 'em and keep going."

Danny leaned in asking. "What's the goal of this game, is there some reward or prize or something?"

"No man, it's bragging rights with the women. You earn street creds and the women love it so you know they get it on with you if you're the winner."

Joe looked over and asked "Ok, so if this is about punching someone, why did you stab the cop?"

"I told you I didn't know he was a cop. I stopped to take a leak and then ran back to the group. I was almost there when I saw this guy you say is a cop grab my homie and slam him through the store window. I hung back and when the guy turned away from me, I stabbed him."

"You didn't notice all the other cop cars around?" Asked Danny

"Yeah but I figured they were busting my homies because the one dude, Darius, punched that guy."

"Which guy would that be Leon" asked Joe

"The one I stabbed. See, he should have just taken the pop in the face and everything would have been ok, nothing more would have happened."

Joe looked up at Danny and they read the unbridled fury in one another's eyes. Frank could feel it as well and wondered whether or not he should step in and break this up.

Joe calmed down first which calmed Danny.

He pushed a pad of paper over to Leon. "Put it all in writing, every detail."

"Am I going to get any kind of deal here." Leon asked.

"Put it in writing and I'll make a phone call and see what we can do but first, write it down and sign it." Danny answered him.

Leon began writing as Danny and Joe walked out of the interrogation room and right into their father.

"Commissioner Sir" Danny said.

"Detectives, excellent work today. No deals on this one."

"Understood Sir" Joe responded.

Frank look at Danny. "Big Wig?" and smiled.

"Umm." Was Danny's only response.

Frank left to return to 1PP.

"Nice response Danny."  
"Shut up Joe"

30 minutes later they went back into the interview room and read Leon's statement. He signed it and it was witnessed by two other detectives.

Joe sat down while Danny again stood behind him.

"The cop should have taken the punch because it was a part of the game."

"Yeah, like I told it."

"Leon, why do only white people get punched?"

"That's the game, as payback for what they did to us, you know, slavery and all, living in their fancy places while we live in slums. This is how we get even with them, so what about my deal, what can I get."

Danny sat down on the edge of the table and looked at Joe and then Leon.

"Well Leon, I'm glad you asked that question because I spoke to some important people and what they decided is that you get to live. Maybe not in the slums you are used to but there are some very nice places upstate. Maybe you have heard of them. Sing Sing, Attica, Auburn." Danny informed him.

"Man, what are you talking about, you said you'd get me a deal."

Joe responded: "No Leon, what he said is that he would make a call and he did even better than that. He spoke to the top cop, the man in charge who said no deals on this one."

Danny took over "See Leon, we have to tell you a story about the cop you stabbed. His daddy is a Big Wig like we told you. In fact, he is the Police Commissioner of New York City and his name is Francis Xavier Reagan, ever heard of him?"

Leon nodded. "Yeah, I heard of him."

Danny continued: "I thought you may have. Well, Francis's father is Henry Reagan and he was the Police Commissioner a few years back. Before becoming PC's, both men were cops, detectives, and finally Chief of the Department which is the top uniform cop who answers only to the Police Commissioner. These men have a long and distinguished history in the NYPD and the cop community for that matter."

"Anyway Commissioner Francis Reagan has four children. The youngest is the cop you stabbed. That's his baby and he just loves his precious golden boy."

Joe continued: "His daughter is the Deputy Trial Bureau Chief for the District Attorney of New York County, which is Manhattan. She's one of the DA's handpicked trial lawyers and all she does all day long five days a week is put scum like you away in places like Sing Sing, Attica and Auburn. She's got a nearly 100% conviction rate."

Leon was now turning a pasty color of whitish gray.

Joe continued: "Then there are the two brothers who are cops. Well, not just cops. They are detectives like us. One is a former U.S. Marine who served time in Iraq, a really nice place I would recommend for a vacation for you and your friends if you weren't going to prison. You could play your little tag game with the insurgents and see how long it took for them to slice your head off with a scimitar blade. Anyway, that brother has a really bad temper and one of the other brothers usually has to hold him back when someone like you hurts someone like the cop you stabbed. Hurting a cop is bad. Hurting a family member is worse. Hurting a family member doing his sworn duty as a cop, well you can imagine what would happen if that brother got his hands on you."

Danny placed his hands on Leon's shoulders and gently squeezed.

Danny continued: "The other brother is a big SOB, usually very quiet and sensible, but you don't screw with his family because as gentle as he is, he is the strongest and can do the most damage. He has a really mean right cross, kind of like the one you took this morning. He once pretended to be dead for over four years just so that he could go undercover and put scumbags in prison where they belonged. Even his family thought he was dead. Now that is devotion to a job. Imagine his devotion to his baby brother right?"

Joe patted Leon on the hand and continued.

"Yeah, this is some family you screwed your way into and you are fortunate that the rules of society which we live by prevent those brothers from executing a little street justice on you for what you did, so if I were you, I would plan on a nice long stay where you're going and if you behave, you might just get out on parole one day."

Joe stood up to his full height and threw his shield and ID on the table. Danny followed suit.

Danny delivered the finishing touches. "Allow us to introduce ourselves. Detectives Daniel and Joseph Reagan. Jamison Reagan, the officer that you stabbed? We're his big brothers."

Danny and Joe smiled at Leon.

Leon promptly crapped his pants.

Joe looked over at Danny. "I think Leon's balls just hit the boiling oil bro".

Joe and Danny spent the rest of the day obtaining statements from the remaining bangers who had been apprehended.

Frank informed the Mayor who scheduled a news conference.

Danny and Joe went back to St. Victors to visit with Jamie and Casey who hadn't left his side.

Joe and Danny smiled. "All rolled up kid, we got his confession." Danny informed him.

"Yep along with those of the other guys arrested at the scene." Joe continued.

Jamie smiled. "Great work detectives."

Casey lifted an eyebrow. "And I know you won't tell Jamie as to how these confessions were elicited while I am in the room correct?"

Joe responded. "Well Casey, we did it legally but no, some things we don't even share with Erin."

"I understand" she smiled. "You can tell him when you get him home. It should make for some entertaining story telling."

They each gave Jamie a pat on the head and left.

As it was the end of the day, Joe asked Danny to come have a beer with him and that he needed to talk about something. Danny readily agreed.

They went over to Molly's which was on Third not far from St. Victors. After getting their drinks, Joe looked up and began.

"Danny, after church the other night. It reminded me of when you came back from Iraq and as to how we had to get used to you again and you had your own adjustments to make. I think the levy cracked after Midnight Mass and I can't push it away with sex, jokes and booze like I thought I could."

Danny nodded his head knowing exactly what Joe was feeling.

"You have a form of Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder Joe. You endured your own form of combat and like someone who serves years abroad with no family contact, you come home a stranger to those who love you, trying to fit in again but feeling that for some reason your timing's off and you just don't quite fit like you once did."

Joe exhaled: "That's it exactly. In some ways, punking the kid like we do and fighting with Erin seems natural and at other times, I watch how the rest of you interact and I feel the odd man out."

"Never feel that way Joe you are as much a part of our family as you ever were. You are as much an NYPD Detective as you ever were and you are just as much our brother as ever."

"Thanks Danny, I appreciate it. I feel that I have to walk on eggshells so that I don't hurt anyone again, but in this job, and in this city, that's always a risk." Joe commented "I chose to come home during the holidays as they would take some of the pressure off. There would be family events, parties, and it seemed easier to have other distractions but after next week, it's back to Sunday dinners and the usual routine and I guess I am just wondering if I can take it."

"Do you want to see someone Joe, and not a departmental shrink. I can put you in touch with someone who helped me when I came home the second time. I'll be happy to do whatever I can to help you through this as will Erin and Jamie."

"Yeah, that may be a good idea. I'm not going to do anything stupid but I do feel a certain emotional detachment and I know Alex is feeling it as well. I owe her an explanation because she is a great gal and I think she is perfect for me."

"Ok, then I will make the call after the first and get you an appointment, ok?"

"Thanks again Danny."

"That's what big brothers are for kid, by the way, is the party still on for New Year's Eve, I mean with Jamie being somewhat incapacitated."

"Of course it's on, what does he do anyway? I'm cooking and you're bartending so he'll just sit there with a stupid grin on his face while Casey gooses him and Erin fawns over him."

"And he's always played up to it too." Danny smiled.

They finished their beers, ordered another round and proceeded to talk sports, politics and plans they'd like to make for the following year all the while looking forward to further cementing their relationship.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer:

I hereby incorporate such previous disclaimers as set forth in the prior chapters as comprise this story.

This will be the final chapter as I have taken this one as far as I can with New Year's Eve being the perfect cut off to the holiday themed return of Joe Reagan. A new story will be created carrying on from Jan 1, 2014, forward.

I want to thank everyone for their reviews to date and welcome any constructive ideas, comments or critiques which you may care to impart.

Please remember, that the focus of my story has been on the return of Joe Reagan, and how he not only reintegrates into his family but as to how they reintegrate with him and how he reassumes his natural role as the balancing force between Danny and Jamie.

I have given Erin a greater part in this chapter because she seems to have a smaller role in the past few television episodes. It is my own artistic license that permits me to construct the underlying story line between her and Jamie who at times seems like an add on fixture or a comic character. This hopefully brings some depth to his character and explores more of Erin's.

On a personal note: Happy Holidays and a prosperous 2014 to all.

And now: The final chapter of "A Very Blue Bloods Thanksgiving."

Chapter 8:

Joe and Danny arrived at St. Victors to pick up Jamie.

They parked Danny's Jeep and went up to the fourth floor where they had expected to find Jamie dressed and ready to go. When they arrived he was still in bed wearing his hospital gown.

"Hey guys" he waved as they came in."

"Hey Kid" Danny responded.

"Hi Jamer" Joe echoed. "We kind of thought that you would be up and raring to go by now as it's already 11 a.m."

"The doctors haven't signed my discharge orders as of yet so I'm staying right here until someone tells me I can go." Jamie advised

"How about you get dressed so when the nurse arrives with the wheel chair you're all set." Joe asked

"Nope" Responded Jamie.

"Kid, are they going to let you go home today or did an infection develop overnight?" Asked a concerned Danny

"As far as I know I should have been released already but I'm not getting out of this bed until I'm cleared to leave." He warned

Joe went into the closet and collected Jamie's clothes. "Here, at least put these on. You can sit on the bed until your papers are signed."

"Joe, do you remember what Erin did to you the time you and Danny nailed me to a tree by my underwear?

"Ouch" Escaped his lips. "Yeah, that day is kind of seared into my mind, why?" Joe asked

"I can tell you from personal experience that nine years later her technique and strength had vastly improved and I have no personal wish to find out if she's perfected it in the interim between then and now."

Joe leaned in. "What did _you_ do to piss her off? She thinks you're perfect."

"When I was 15 and in 10th grade, you, Danny, Mom and Dad were all out of town so I had to stay with Erin. There was a party I wanted to go to and Erin said I couldn't go so I snuck out figuring she'd never know."

Danny snickered: "Big mistake, she somehow knows everything."

Joe grinned: "And she had just had Nicky so she had that finely tuned Mom Radar going on."

"Exactly." Jamie agreed

"When I snuck back in at three in the morning Erin was waiting for me. Suffice to say I had to sleep on my stomach and eat standing up for two days."

"The last time I was in this hospital and tried to check myself out she made it clear, in front of Dad and Linda, that if I did one thing against what the staff told me to do she didn't care if I was 32 years old or a police officer she'd picked up where she left off. She reminded me yesterday the same rules applied except this time Casey told me that when Erin was finished, she would be next and Casey is a lot stronger than Erin. Short of pulling my weapon and shooting them in self-defense, I have no doubt that both would honor their promise."

"Therefore, having explained the above facts and as I like to be able to sit free of any pain, I'm sure you can understand as to why I am not moving my Irish ass out of this bed until the doctor tells me to."

Jamie then got pensive thinking back to that night 17 years ago. "What was worse about that night was that Erin broke down afterwards and cried from having to do that to me. I of course was already crying, but at that moment, I made a vow that I would never do anything again to hurt Erin or make her upset or angry with me. I never wanted to see her disappointed with me again because my entire life those beautiful brown eyes had only smiled at me but on that one night, I knew that I had horribly injured the one person who loved me the most because I broke her trust in me. I've spent the last 17 years doing what I can to regain it."

"Mom loved you the most kid, you were her baby." Danny exclaimed.

Jamie shook his head in the negative. "Mom loved me as her son but you both wore her out by the time I was five. Erin is the one who stepped in. She protected me from you two, took care of me when I was sick and after you both were out of the house, came by every day to check on me or sometimes she would take me home with her. She told me that just because she married Jack and gave birth to Nicky was no reason that she wasn't keeping me in line. In fact, at one point she had even asked Mom and Dad if I could live with her. Mom considered it but Dad didn't want me out of the house, being the last to go and all. Even while she was attending law school and raising a baby Nicky, she came by almost daily to go through my homework and to make sure I was behaving. Every 'A' that I received on a report card, every scholastic award I got was earned for her and I know her proudest moment was the day I graduated Harvard. Her smile looked like a 10,000 candlepower search light."

Joe and Danny were shocked by Jamie's revelation after all these years.

"Wrong kiddo" Danny warned. "Her proudest moment was they day you graduated the Academy because you proved to her that you were going to be your own man and as much as she wanted you to follow in her footsteps and not ours, she did tell me that it looked like her baby brother was going to be true to himself which was something she always imparted in you."

Ten minutes later Linda walked in with Jamie's discharge papers. "Jamie, why aren't you dressed to go?"

"I was not told to." He responded.

Danny looked at Linda. "He doesn't want get in trouble with Erin."

Linda smiled. "Ah, I can understand. We don't want to have you back here for a bruised tush though I am sure many nurses would be lined up for the chance to apply lotions and creams to the affected area."

Jamie turned beet red and moaned, pulling the blanket up over his face.

Joe and Danny were laughing hysterically and finally calmed down enough to pick their brother up out of his bed. They saw the back of the hospital gown was open and Danny couldn't resist. "Quick Linda, call Erin" and he pointed at the open gown. "Direct access to the seat of the problem" and they laughed some more.

Joe finally shoved Jamie's clothes into his hands. "Get dressed, we're taking you to lunch and get some decent food in you."

Linda handed Danny Jamie's prescriptions for pain and antibiotics. "He needs the dressing changed twice a day for a week. Have him come back then and a doctor will take a look at how he's healing."

Jamie gave Linda a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you Linda."

She smiled warmly into his eyes and hugged him back. "Please try to stay out of here for the rest of the year, would you?"

"I don't know Lin, that's two whole days. Not sure if he can last that long." Danny quipped.

"Shut up Danny" Jamie jokingly retorted.

As they got into Danny's Jeep, Danny asked him "Ok kid, what are you in the mood for and don't go picking one of Renzulli's hot dog stands, not today."

"I could go for a thick fat greasy burger" Jamie announced.

Danny and Joe looked surprised. "Not Thai or Vietnamese, or Sushi"? Danny asked

"Nope, besides, you hate that stuff. A good old fashioned burger like we used to have as kids, when the three of us would head out and find a place where they served them on white paper stained with grease along with fries in a cup and thick chocolate milk shakes which were made from real ice cream and you saw them being blended."

Joe looked at Danny. "I think our brother is having a touch of nostalgia."

Jamie nodded affirmatively "I am. It's almost New Year's Eve and I have my two best friends here with me, the same two who while giving me childhood nightmares, have always been there to pick me up and keep me safe in this world and even though you two torture the hell out of me, I love you both more than you can ever know and I'm grateful that we are all back together."

Danny and Joe started getting moist eyes. "Wow Jamie, thank you. We really appreciate that" Joe remarked.

"Yeah Kid" Danny joined in.

"Though I wonder." Jamie queried

"Yeah, what's that kid?" Danny asked

"You made it through two tours in Iraq and came back barely scratched. Joe gets shot point blank and gets up and walks away. Why is it that I can't even walk along 5th Avenue, the safest street in America's largest city without twice winding up in the hospital, am I cursed or something?"

They laughed and Joe responded. "Jamie, you are what is termed 'overly enthusiastic' which is a common trait of the youngest, particularly male child. Sometimes you foolishly run in where angels fear to tread failing to adequately evaluate the surrounding circumstances. This increases your odds for incidents of the type you routinely encounter with corresponding results. Danny and I will work on this with you so that you learn to slow down, evaluate and look before you leap into a situation which could and often does proof harmful to you."

Jamie nodded. "Ok Joe, fair enough. Now how about you? I didn't say anything after church the other night, but for all of your joking and poking fun at me, I can see you are still emotionally holding back on us. Are you suffering a form of PTSD or is there something you are not sharing, because now would be a great time to confide in us."

Danny looked at Joe who nodded.

Danny took over: "Joe came to me last night and yes, he recognizes what you have identified as a form of PTSD, being away from us for so long he's afraid to hurt us again. He agreed to let me hook him up with someone outside of the department who can help him adjust to being back and feeling like the old Joe."

"Good, because you know Joe I will do anything I can to help and you don't have to be guarded around me. I'm just glad that you're back." Jamie advised his brother.

"Danny, where are we going, we just crossed into Harlem." Jamie noted

"West 145th between Amsterdam and Broadway." Danny answered.

"Jimbo's Hamburger Palace." Joe reflected. "Danny brought me here my first month on the force. Big fat greasy burgers just the way you remember."

Danny looked into the rearview at Jamie. "I solved a case where Jim's son was falsely accused of a snatch and grab. He invited me up for dinner and I've been in love with the place since. I never brought you here because it was my place with Joe when he was on the job and after he disappeared, you know what I mean kid?"

"I understand Danny."

"In fact, I haven't been back since but now I think it's the perfect time for the three of us to make it our place." Danny rejoined.

Danny found a parking spot a block away and the brothers walked over and into Jimbo's.

Jamie and Joe hanged back while Danny went up to the counter. Jim looked up at him trying to place the face and then lit up like a Christmas Tree. "Danny Reagan as I live and breathe man come here." The old man took Danny into a bear hug which Danny returned.

"It's been over four years since I last seen you. I left messages at the precinct telling you how sorry I was over your loss of Joe. I still miss the big fella."

Danny smiled and hooked a thumb over his shoulder. "Tell him yourself Jim."

Jim turned from Danny and looked up at Joe and his mouth dropped. "Big Joe, that really you?"

Joe came over and gave him a big hug and patted him on the back. "Yes, Jim it's really me and proceeded to tell him a shortened version as to what happened."

"Jim, Danny and I had a tradition where this was our place and that's why he hasn't been around since the day he thought I had died however, since I have returned we decided not only do we have to restart that tradition, but that we have to add to it. See that skinny kid hanging around by the juke box? That's our baby brother Jamie and he's not only a cop, but a graduate of Harvard Law School." Joe proudly exclaimed.

"Kid, get over here" Danny said, motioning towards Jim.

"Harvard Law" exclaimed Jim shaking Jamie's hand. Went to law school and became a cop, Lordy me.

"Our sister is an ADA and she wanted him to follow her into law but we pulled him onto our side of the street." Joe stated gently wrapping his arm around Jamie.

"What happened to his arm?" asked a concern Jim.

"Accident prone" Danny and Joe answered in unison.

"The kid here decided he was in the mood for one of your grease specials with fries in a cup like we used to get as kids so I instantly thought of bringing him here" Danny said before placing their order.

Jim laughed. "Danny Reagan as a kid. Ha Ha Ha. I'll bet you were a handful."

Jamie laughed, "There are a million stories in the naked city and about half involve Danny Reagan."

"Smart ass" Danny quipped as they all laughed.

The brothers sat down at a table and spent a leisurely hour on their lunch while discussing Joe's PTSD symptoms, their professional lives, family and the upcoming party.

They each gave Jim a hug and handshake and made a vow to return next month before heading back to Joe and Jamie's place, first stopping to fill the prescriptions and to pick up additional bandages and gauze.

They arrived home to find Erin waiting for them, a list in her hand.

She gave her brothers a hug and looked at Jamie's prescriptions. "Are you allowed to have alcohol with either of these?" She asked.

"Probably not with the pain meds, but I don't intend to take them. I don't want to get hooked." He answered.

She gave them the list of what was still needed for tomorrow night and they divided it up as to who would go get it.

"Casey and Alex will be here in an hour. They want to help put the finishing touches on whatever you need so enjoy. Joe, in the den please."

Joe followed Erin into the den and closed the door. "Joe, are you alright?" she asked.

"Did Alex say something to you?" He asked.

"She's concerned. She feels that sometimes you are with her and other times you're not."

Joe explained to Erin about the PTSD symptoms and that Danny was setting him up with a therapist. Erin was glad to hear it. Then, Joe dropped a bomb on Erin as to what Jamie had admitted at St. Victors, and asked if she really tried to move him out of the house.

"Yes, I did. Dad was always at work and Mom, before she started getting sick was either involved in some function or busy with her own projects. Jamie was pretty much left alone and I thought it would be better for him to be around Nicky and me. Also, I had spent more time with him than Mom had since he was five and he naturally gravitated towards me rather than her. I also noticed she was becoming forgetful and felt she needed a break. She was all for it but Dad wouldn't agree. Jamie was his son and he would live under his roof and that was the end of that topic so instead, I checked up on him almost daily and made sure that he towed the straight and narrow."

"Well, you did so good a job that now he is terrified of disappointing you" and Joe went on to explain Jamie's comments.

Erin sighed. "Sure, he disappointed me that one night and it hurt me to have to discipline him like that but come on Joe, what more could I ever ask of him? Not to slight you or Danny but he's been the perfect brother and uncle and he's grown into a fine man and truth be told, I'm damned proud of him and that he bucked everyone and became a cop which he did to honor you!"

Joe was shocked. "He did?"

"Yes, he told me one night that he never really wanted to be a lawyer and that you had sent him the Academy application but he had planned to take the bar exam and put a year in practicing law to see what he thought of it. He even had asked about becoming an ADA as a way of staying involved in the family business. The night he thought you died changed all of that and he felt he had to put himself on the streets to replace you. We felt for so long that he was trying to pick up the baton where you had dropped it and to live your life. That's why Danny is so hard on him because he didn't want to lose another brother and he wanted to be sure Jamie was hardened out there. Danny was not going to lose another brother. Anyway, I'll have a talk with him and calm him down."

"In the meantime Joe, if you need anything or just someone to talk to you call me okay? I'm your big sister too!"

By the way Joe inquired: "How did you know that the kid had snuck out that night?"

Erin smiled. "Come on Joe, Jamie was 15 and wanted to go to a party and I said no. I knew he was going to sneak out, that was a no brainer. I knew where he was going and slipped out behind him to be sure there was no alcohol or drugs and then I went back home. For my plan to work I just had to be waiting when he returned. He snuck out all the time at home and Mom never did anything about it so he began to figure he could get away with it. I told her that she needed to enforce some discipline or he would get out of control but she brushed me off like it was no big deal. When she asked me to take him in that weekend I made it clear to them both. My house, my rules and she said okay."

"So you set him up" Joe snickered.

"Not so much that I set him up but I knew that at some point I would have the chance to curb his actions and that I would, but don't ever tell him that." She said.

They hugged and Erin left to head home.

Alex and Casey had arrived and the two couples spent the rest of the day shopping and putting the finishing touches on the next night's event. When dinner time came Jamie said that he was taking Casey out for Thai food and then would be spending the night at her place. He grabbed his overnight bag and they left.

Alex looked over at Joe who guided her to the couch.

"They're doing that for us, because they know that we need to talk, that I need to tell you some things."

He continued. "I know that I've seemed disconnected from you at times since we started going out and I want to explain that it has nothing to do with you or as to how I feel about you." And then he went into the same explanation he gave Danny the night before.

When he had finished and explained that he was getting help, Alex stood up and held out her hand which Joe took. Leading him to Joe's bedroom he asked if first she didn't want to have dinner.

"Let's work up an appetite. The nice thing about New York is that you can find an open restaurant at any hour of the night and if not, I have my own personal chef" and with that she kicked the bedroom door closed and tossed her glasses on the dresser.

December 31st had finally arrived and found Joe and Alex already up and about preparing for that night's party when Jamie and Casey returned. Joe gave him a thumbs up and smiled. Jamie gave him one back.

Danny arrived around 2 p.m. to make his famous guacamole dip that even Joe had not figured out how to duplicate and Danny wasn't sharing so he kicked Joe out of the kitchen while he added his secret ingredients.

By 4 p.m. most of the food had been prepped and put back in the refrigerator so that it was ready to begin warming and cooking by 7 p.m. with the party slated to begin at nine.

Danny had left to go home and change as well as to get Linda and to drop the boys off at Erin's where Nicky would be babysitting. She wasn't happy that she had to miss out on the big party but Jack and Erin informed her that she was still a minor and liquor was being served, so it wasn't appropriate for her to be there however, Joe and Jamie would be hosting a sleepover Friday night for her and the boys and it would just be the five of them. This made her very happy and gave her something to look forward to.

By 8:30 p.m. the four of them were dressed and the food all cooked and in the oven warming.

Joe had prepared all types of finger food such as miniature pigs in a blanket, quiche, sliders, mini-chicken enchiladas, miniature pizzas and coconut fried chicken and shrimp. He had also made a pot of Spaghetti with his own homemade Arrabbiata sauce which had a spicy zing to it.

On the dining room table stood a large ice bowl filled with raw shrimp along with a tray containing celery, carrots, miniature tomatoes, olives and other finger food sized vegetables along with cubed cuts of ham and slices of salami set right next to the chips and Danny's dip.

All the dipping sauces were hand made to Joe's exacting specifications.

Danny and Linda arrived with Jack and Erin just before nine and Danny went to work setting up the bar. Jack Boyle had a portable cherry wood home bar that Joe couldn't resist when Jack offered it to him and they had stationed it along one wall in the living room. All Danny had to do was pull it out a few feet and step in behind it.

Jamie came out of his bedroom decked out in a tux and no sling on his right arm, which Erin immediately noticed.

"Linda, should Jamie be wearing his sling?" she asked to which Linda answered affirmatively. Erin pointed to Jamie's room and told him to go put it on. When he hemmed and hawed she took him by his other arm and led him into his room and closed the door.

Danny saw this and wondered if Jamie would be in need of a pillow to sit on when Joe glanced over and told him it was alright, Erin was talking to him about some things which Danny understood.

"Put on your sling and while you do, I have something to say to you."

Jamie put on the sling.

"Joe told me about the conversation you had with him and Danny yesterday and how you've spent the past 17 years trying to earn my trust. Jamie, you never lost it and I've never thought less of you. You made a bad choice that night and it was dealt with, but that didn't mean that I don't love or trust you as much or that you lost my respect. You have no idea how proud I am of you as my brother, as an uncle and as a cop."

She put her hands gently on Jamie's cheeks and looked him in the eyes.

"You have nothing to prove to me. Just be that same wonderful Jamie that you have always been and I'll be a very happy sister who has always been and who will always be your biggest fan."

With that Erin kissed his forehead and gently hugged him.

When Erin came out of Jamie's room, Alex came up to her and advised that she and Joe had a long talk and that everything was fine now that she understood which relieved Erin as she thought both couples were well suited for one another.

Having felt that she had done her days work with two of her brothers, she wondered what might yet pop up with Danny, but it turned out that for once, he was on his best behavior.

Around 9:30 everyone began showing up. Frank and Henry were the first to arrive and were given the grand tour. They were both impressed with what everyone had done with the place. Frank felt proud of the way all of his children had chipped in to put the apartment and the party together for Joe for he knew it was their way of really welcoming their brother home.

Jamie had invited Janko and Renzuilli, who brought his wife Marie along.

Joe had invited a couple of former partners whom he worked with in the days before the warrant squad.

Erin, Alex and Casey invited a couple of ADAs and judges whom they were friendly with. Even Olivia Benson stopped by.

Danny invited Sgt. Gormley, Maria Baez and Jackie Curtola who all spent the evening telling Danny stories much to everyone's delight and Danny's chagrin.

Frank invited Garrett and Abigail.

Joe had put on some soft jazz for background music and the apartment developed a cozy intimate feeling.

As Joe and Danny had predicted, Jamie was sitting on the living room couch being fawned over by the different women as his sling drew him all sorts of attention. He looked up and winked at Erin who shook her head. "Brat" she mouthed and smiled back.

Joe's culinary efforts were a huge hit and more than one person commented on whether he missed his true calling, but he parried by stating that the true calling of a male Reagan was to wear the shield with pride.

As midnight approached, all eyes were focused from the 30th floor apartment towards Times Square and at the stroke of 12, everyone toasted in a Happy New Year and hugged and kissed. Danny promptly changed the music over to more of a party variety sound and the beat picked up with dancing and swaying.

By 2 a.m. everyone but the four couples had left and they all chipped in cleaning and putting things away. Finally seated around the living and dining rooms, they all began reminiscing about the past year and what they looked forward to in 2014.

Joe hugged Alex tightly to him and thanked everyone for making him feel welcome again, and that he looked forward to a 2014 filled with family, friends and many good times. He also looked forward to a year where Jamie remained a stranger to all New York City hospitals which had everyone laughing.

Jack, Erin, Linda and Danny called it quits at 3:30 a.m. and headed home. Erin gave Joe and Jamie big hugs and kisses and would see them tomorrow at Frank's where everyone would be sitting around watching college football and the NHL Winter Classic from the Big House in Ann Arbor, Michigan. Danny couldn't wait to see aerial views of 119,000 people sitting outside in the freezing cold watching a hockey game being played on an NHL rink that had been constructed on that most hallowed of football fields.

As the early morning drew to a close, Joe and Jamie exchanged a final hug, said goodnight to each other's girlfriend with a kiss and headed off to their respective bedrooms in tow with their significant other.

Lying in bed, Joe drew Alex close to him and as he reflected over the past month, he realized that he was truly a fortunate man. Drifting off to sleep, the last lines of Stevenson's poem echoed through his mind….

"Home is the Sailor, home from the sea

And the Hunter home from the hill."

-30-


End file.
